Connecting
by RedCoat1
Summary: Au Human. Kol Mikaelson has lived with his Aunt Dahlia in Sydney since he was seven years old. His life is great, and then he’s disgnosed with cancer. It all goes okay, until Esther wants him back home with a family he had to leave. Can Kol reconnet with his family before it’s too late?
1. The Call

I'm sitting in a doctor's office down at Mater Hospital in Sydney. My Aunt Dahlia has been pacing back and forth ever since the nurse left.

"Auntie could you please stop pacing? Everything going to be okay." This seems to snap her out of it.

"What? Oh yes of course. I'm sorry. These are your results we're waiting for. I should be comforting you."

"It's okay."

There's something you should know about me. Five months ago, my life changed forever. My name is Kol Mikaelson, and I have cancer.

If you want to be specific, I have Laryngeal cancer. Don't feel bad if you haven't heard of it. It's a rare type of cancer that starts in the larynx box.

Anyway, I have been in and out of the hosptial for a while now. I'm kind of used to whole procedure things. My aunt isn't though.

"Okay so the doctor should be here soon with your results."

At that moment, the doctor walks in and my aunt pounces.

"So, what are test results? They're good right? Tell me they're good why aren't you telling they're good?"

She takes a moment to breath.

"Miss. Möller, your son is doing okay."

We get this confusion all the time. We've gotten use to it.

But my Aunt sighs in relief. And honestly, I let out a small one as well. I try not to show it, but these appointments do scare me sometimes.

"Will he be able go back to school?"

I haven't been to school since my diagnosis. I still keep up with everyone, I just haven't been to school in a while.

"Well nothings wrong with the results as far I can see, but I will be running a few more test to confirm. I'll have your answer by five."

"Thank you." "Yeah thanks."

I take my IV off and my aunt and I walk out.

"So we're going back to the house and I'll make dinner."

"Okay." I answer as we get into the car and drive home.

We live in a pretty nice neighbour in the city. It's only like a five minute walk from the beach.

As soon as we get home, Hayley runs out of her house and over to us. She forces me into a big hug.

Hayley Marshall is my next door neighbour. We've been best friends since we were seven. She and I have done practically everything together.

"So? What's up? Are you okay?"

I chuckle at her panic.

"Stop mocking me and tell me. You are okay though right?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes Hayley. Everything's okay and I'm not going to die in the next two minutes."

Hayley sighs in relief, "Okay so can you go back to school?" I smirk at her as we walk inside.

"Tell me Kol Mikaelson!" I rolls my eyes and shrug. "The doctor will call at five. Do not freak out." Hayley usually panics over this kind of stuff. I fall onto the couch and turn on the tv. Our cats, Salem and Tessa jump up on the couch and start snuggling. Salem's my cat. He's pitch black. I've always been into witchy stuff too.

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just frustrated." I smirk widely, "Sexually?" She gasps and smacks me as I laugh. "Shut up."

"Hayley are you staying for dinner?" Auntie asks. "Yes please. My parents are having date night." Hayley actually eats at our house quite a bit. Her dad works and trust me, her mom does not cook. "Okay so sophomore year is starting soon, and you have to be there."

"Hey I want to be there too. But it's kind up to the doctor." I turn on one of our favourite shows, Less Then Perfect.

"I know but he should of told you when you were there instead of making us wait forever." "Hayley, calm."

Hayley does her breathing we've practiced. She's pretty confident most of the time, but this cancer thing really gets to her. That's why I have to be the strong one, for them. I'm worried they would fall apart if they saw how much this thing scared me sometimes.

"Okay so Aurora and Louis want to know too so we have to text them."

Here's something else you should know:

Aurora de Martel and Louis Navarro. They're our other best friends. Louis used to date Hayley back in middle school, but they didn't really go together I guess, so they broke up. We did become really good friends with him though. Aurora's been the Queen Bee of our school since first grade. Once when Hayley and I were fighting, I started hanging out with Aurora (her nemesis) just to drive her crazy. Aurora's actually really cool, and we've kept being friends after Hayley and I made up. We both have a talent at pranks. It was really difficult for Hayley and Aurora to get along at first, but me being sick has bonded them a lot.

"Aren't they coming over tonight? It is movie night." We do this every week.

"Oh right. Well then you have to tell them when they get here."

"I will! Stop nagging." Hayley rolls her eyes as she focuses back on the show. We're all really big fans of shows from the 2000s.

"Auntie, what is for dinner?" I ask after Hayley and I have watched a couple episodes.

"We're having noodle salad." Yes. My aunt has been making me eat a lot of weird health stuff since I got sick, but noodle salad is my favourite.

"Okay well it's ready so everyone to the table."

Hayley slinks off the couch and we head to the dining room table.

"Wait!" Hayley says, looking at her phone.

"It's five."

The home phone rings. I jump over Hayley and answer it. "Hello" It's our neighbour asking about our wifi, "Kind of busy here!"

I hang up.

"Kol, calm down. He probably won't call right at five."

Now her cell phone rings and Hayley and I yell in unison, "Answer it!"

"Okay, okay."

She answers the phone and we follow her around.

"Hello? Yes yes. Oh that's great."

Yes!

"Oh no of course not."

Our smiles drop worriedly.

"That's such good news. Oh we understand."

Okay I'm annoyed by this point. "Just tell is already." I demand as she gives me a look.

"Please?"

She nods, "Yes."

"Yes!" I cry as Hayley goes into her dorky happy dance.

"Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Auntie hangs up and turns to us with a list she's made.

"Why do you have a list?" Lists are never a good thing.

"Now Kol, you're allowed to go to school. This is s good thing so please don't focus on the negative."

"What negative?" Hayley questions.

"You have to come home right after school every day."

Wait, she doesn't mean, "No extracurricular's?"

She nods. "This sucks. Now, all I'm going to have are classes and homework. Like the worst part of school."

"I understand how frustrating this is Kol but it's just for right now."

No she doesn't understand. They all try too, but they don't.

"I'm going to go take a nap or whatever."

"But dinner's ready,"

"I'll eat later." I head to the stairs and walk to my room with Salem trailing behind me. When I get there I shut the curtains and climb into bed with my clothes still on. I just need everything to go away for a moment.

I wake up and see it's 5:45. I fell right to sleep so I get up and walk back downstairs.

I see Hayley and my Aunt at the table and the food hasn't been touched.

Auntie Dahlia reminds me one the rules of etiquette, "We don't eat until everyone is seated."

I nod and walk over to the table. "Remember, it's just for right now. You're getting better." I give her a half smile.

"And I'll be with you every step of the way." Hayley tells. Like I didn't already know that.

So, my Aunt says grace, (prays for me like always) and we start eating.

Dinner is really good, as usual. Aunt Dahlia's always been a good cook. "Okay so will your friends be here soon?"

"Yeah. They should be." Hayley answers as a car pulls up in the driveway.

A grin appears on my face as I get an idea.

My Aunt and Hayley know that look and go to hide in the other room as I position myself on the ground.

There's a knock on the door and Aurora and Louis make their way in. They both spend a lot of time at my house.

Salem and Tessa are walking around my head as if I was dead.

I hear Aurora's scream. It is so hard not to laugh at these moments.

I hear the wood as she kneels down next to me.

"Kol, wake up! Wake up! Kol!"

I boo loudly in her face quickly and she screams and throws herself back. Louis chuckles at her reaction.

Our red head is a bit of a drama queen.

"Kol! You jerk!" She goes and punches my shoulder repeatedly as Hayley and Aunt Dahila come back into the room laughing.

"Hey I'm getting back at you for putting all though pink stuffed animals in my room last week."

She glares at me, "I hate you!" I sling my arm around her shoulder and tease her, "You know you love me."

"It doesn't mean I can't hate you too." She folds her arms as she tucks into me. We all kind of have a brother sister relationship.

"So, what'd the doctor say?" Louis asks. Aurora's attention snaps up.

"That's right! You had your doctor's appointment today. I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier, but Tristan was being such a jerk."

Tistan de Martel is Aurora's older brother. He's a senior and captain of the preppy tennis team. None of us really like him as he has this narcissistic additude, especially around us.

"It's okay Ro, I get it." We get up and all make our way to the living room.

"Dear, I'm going to go work upstairs in my room. Call me if you need anything." My aunt offers.

We all nod. Dahlia's kind of been a mother figure in some ways for all of us.

"Okay so what are we watching?" Hayley questions.

Every weekend, we have movie night at my house.

"How about Pirates of the Carribean?" Louis suggests. "Yes!" I scream. It's my favourite movie.

"I'll get the DVD." Hayley laughs as she walks to the entertainment centre.

"And I'll make the popcorn." Aurora springs from the coucn and makes her way to the kitchen.

We hum through every song, as always.

Louis is tossing popcorn across the room and into Hayley's mouth.

My friends have been great at getting my mind off the whole cancer thing recently. They haven't treated me any differently since they found out. I told Hayley first, but I eventually had to tell Aurora and Louis when they got concerned after my symptoms started showing more frequently.

Aurora's phone goes off and I snatch it before she can get to it. "Kol!"

I get up and run away from her as she chases me through the floor of the house. I get outside and turn my way around.

As soon as I get back inside I start to get light headed.

"Kol, your face is all red." I feel all my energy sapped as I walk slowly to the couch. Hayley rushes to me. "Kol you know you're not supposed to wear yourself out. Especially your voice. You've been screaming too much." My throat is hurting a little.

"Okay." I breath. My hoarsness is coming back.

I begin to feel my brow sweating. "I'll be okay. I just need to rest is all."

"I'll help." Louis helps me up as well all walk upstairs.

Louis closes the door to keep the girls out as I change into my pajama's.

I climb into bed and roll my eyes dramatically as they all scamper up.

"I'm not five you know."

"We know." Hayley tells me, "But we all like taking care you."

"Awwwwwww" We all moan to Hayley. "She's right though Kol. We're like a family."

"We are a family." Louis corrects Ro.

My Aunt Dahlia walks in with her phone in her hand. It looks like she just hung up.

"Auntie what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Her face has gone white.

"I just got a call from your mother, she wants you home."


	2. No!

I wake up and see all my friends on the ground sleeping, covered in blankets.

I smile at them and quietly climb out of bed and head downstairs. My Aunt Dahlia is making breakfast downstairs. I stop as she sees me.

"Kol…" I just walk down and over to the breakfast table without saying anything.

She walks over and hand me a smoothie. My type of cancer makes it kind of difficult to swallow food. Stuff like those noodles last night were easy. But smoothie is my main dietary source.

"I'm not going." I tell her.

"Kol-" I quickly cut her off.

"You said we'd talk about it in the morning, it's the morning. And I'm telling you, I'm not going."

I can't go back to…them. It's too hard.

"Kol, you're sick. She wants to get to know you."

I haven't told her. I hardly speak to her on a regular basis.

"How did she find out?" I turn to her. She sighs, "Kol I had to tell her. She's your mother"

"Well she should've acted like one when she had the chance!" I snap. I take a drink as she sits down next to me. "Kol, they are your family.."

I laugh sarcastically, "The Mikaelson's are not my family. You, Hayley, Aurora, Louis, Salem, Tessa, you are my family. The only family I need. I don't need, them." I spit.

I've had pretty much minimal contact with the Miakelsons since I left. And I didn't really want them to know I was sick, cause I just didn't think it was any of their business. "They deserve to get to know you,"

I given her a look that's like seriously?

"Do young honestly believe that?" She keeps her thin smile until she just drops it. "No, not for a minute."

I throw my hands in the air but she continue, "But they want too. And remember what I taught you, compassion is the greatest gift we can give to people. That's what Jesus gave to the people." That's just playing dirty. She knows I'll obey God's lessons, even if I really don't want too.

"That is so not fair." She shrugs at me and we chuckle. My Aunt is pretty strict most of the time, but since I actually respect her, unlike a lot of people, we usually have fun. "But, I can't just leave. I've had you and Hayley for nine years. That's longer than I ever lived with the Mikaelson's."

"You'll learn to connect with them too." I shake my head. No, no I won't, I can't.

"I'm bringing Salem for a walk." I know I haven't changed, but I'm wearing sweats so I think I'll be fine. I put on my sandals and Salem and I walkout the back door and head to the beach.

She can't just expect me to leave everything just for that family. They didn't really want me to begin with so why should I have to loose everything to connect with them?

We make it to the beach and walk across the sand. Before all of this happened, the diagnosis, I was a surfer. I was captain of my school surf team. I won competitions, and I loved it. The feeling like your floating and you're never going to fall, the salt water smell and the wind coming at you… Now the wind hurts when I try to breath it in.

I cough as a strong salt water smell blows towards me. The chemo helped with my cough, but it's still there. Just not as much. Salem is right next to me as we walk. He's been with me since I was ten. I had just lost my first surfing competition. Aunt Dahlia thought he would help. And he has. He's always right there. If I do have to go, Salem is coming with me. But I won't have to go, because I'm not.

I just push all that out of my head as I walk down the beach. It's so calm here, one of the things I've always liked about the ocean. It can be calm, but when it's upset it rises up like a nightmare.

Before I know, I've been walking for a half hour. I decide to head back and face the Calvary. When we get back, everyone is gathered in the living room.

"Is this an intervention?" I joke, but their faces remain serious as my face grows more solemn.

"What is this about?" I ask as I walk over to them with some hesitance.

"Your Friends want to talk to you Kol." Dahlia says and she motions me to sit down on the foot rest at the front of the room. I walk over and sit down. I give them all a questioning look.

"Okay, I guess I'll start," Louis begins as he stands up, "Kol, after Hayley and I broke up, you insisted that I keep hanging out with you. I didn't have many friends until you guys. You looked out for me. When I got bullied, you stood up for me, even when I was worried it would make things worse for both of us, you didn't listen. And I am going to be your friend as long as you want me too."

I'm kind of touched, but I don't show it. I'm also frustrated. What are they doing? They're acting like I'm dying.

Aurora stands up next: "Kol, you have always been like the big brother I always wanted."

I chuckle at the subtle insult to Tristan.

"Even though it was, humiliating, you interrogated and threatened practically every guy I've been on a date on since we became friends. You always told them if they hurt me, you would hurt them, and you did. Even if you are my "annoying" older brother, I still love you. And nothing is going to change that." She tells me as she sits down.

I think I'm starting to get it. And it's getting me angry.

"Kol," Hayley starts, "We have been

best friends for nine years. You've always been there for me, even if I didn't want you too. You've always made sure I know that I can come here anytime. You made sure we all know if our own lives were too much, you would be there. You've been a big brother to all of us when you didn't have too. And Kol, I know that you have issues with your family-"

And on that note, I'm done.

"No I don't have issues with my family. My family, is in this room. Just because there my blood doesn't mean there my family, and my friends should understand that."

Hayley, as always, snaps back, "Kol we all understand that you don't want to go. But you might actually benefit from it. We're not all for you going either, but we do think this could be good for. And Kol" Her voice breaks, "You're sick. I know you're getting better but-but don't you want to get to know them? Just in case?"

I don't say anything. I just walk up to my room. My throat's been really soar so I take some of my meds.

I feel my eyes starting to well. I never cry. Not even when I got my diagnosis. Hayley and Dahlia did enough of that. I'm not afraid of death or anything, I just don't want to go through this alone.

But, over my objection, I feel the tears rolling down my face.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Go away." I throw myself onto my bed as the door opens. My Aunt Dahlia walks in, closes the door, and makes her way over to me.

"Come here Kol." She pulls me into her embrace. "Why I don't remember you crying since I came and got you." That was the last time I cried.

"I'm not afraid of dying, I'm just afraid of being alone."

"Kol you won't be. Your family does want to get to know you. I think it just took cancer for them to realize it."

I close my eyes before continuing, "Are they different?" I whisper.

"They are Kol. Everything is different." I nod my head.

"Forgiveness is the only thing that heals." I sit straight up.

"Seriously?" I ask. I take a big breath, which just ostracizes that little feeling in my throat. You know when sometimes you feel like you have a breadcrumb in your throat that just won't get out?

"Fine, I'll go. You win, you always win, but you don't play fair." I accuse rightfully.

"That's why I always win." I wipe my face and stand up. We walk downstairs and my friends are all waiting at the bottom of the staircase, not being able to hide their anxiousness.

I roll my eyes dramatically and say,

"I'll go." Aurora and Louis high-five and Hayley just smiles at me.

"Okay so, whose up for smoothies?" Auntie offers.

Ro and Louis rush to the car while Hayley just waits for me.

"I really think this will be good for you."

Not one too sincere a moment, I tug a strand a her brown hair.

"KOL!" She hits me repeatedly while I run out to the car.

When we're all in the car, Aunt drives to Booster Juice. She doesn't like me driving. It's not a cancer thing, more like a "city driving is dangerous" thing.

On the drive, I turn the radio up. And, just for the fun I announce,

"Sing-a-long!"

Everyone moans, but agrees as I turn on Die Young, by Ke$ha, kind of ironic right? I, of course, have to sing softly,

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds

Running 'til we outta time

Wild child's lookin' good

Living hard just like we should

Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)

That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, gettin' hot

Kiss me, give me all you've got

It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young


	3. Moving Day

I wake up in my king sized bed and look around. Aurora and Hayley are on either side of me, and Louis is next to Aurora. It's not like, that. And all of our parents get it, even if some dads are spectical.

I sit up and the rest of the group wakes up as well.

"You're all very clingy." Louis shrugs. "Hey you're the one who started this." I remember that day. Hayley's jerk of an ex-boyfriend Jackson had just cheated on her. She didn't want any of us to be around, but we wouldn't leave her. So when she tried to get us to go away, we all followed her up to her bed.

It's a kind of a tradition. When one of us is going through a hard time, we never leave them alone. Even when they sleep.

"Okay well, I need to take my medicine, so, room please." Hayley slides out of the bed and I follow and walk into my bathroom.

When I get downstairs everyone is eating breakfast and I take my smoothie. My throat is really sore this morning. So, it turns out I'm leaving tonight to New Orleans. I guess my mother wants me there as quickly as possible. Or, something. I leave at six tonight, and I'll get there at around one in the afternoon.

"So Kol, we're going to spend today packing and make you have everything you'll need for tonight."

I nod at the plan.

 **New Orleans**

Esther has gathered her children into the living room.

"Mother, could we prehapes post pone this? I need to get to work." Elijah, fresh from graduation at Oxford, is starting to work for the family company. The Mikaelson's own "Mikaelson Insurance." It's an international company that handles insurance for Fortune 500 Companies. He's interned for a while, but now's he's starting an official job.

"Elijah I need to speak with all of you. Your father had a meeting but we've already discussed it."

Rebekah, Elijah, Freya, and Klaus are all waiting.

"Your brother's coming home." Besides Freya, they all groan.

"I thought Finn was in Afghanistan trying to prove what a better person he is then us. I start my first day of high school tomorrow and I do not need him donating all of my clothes to poor people. Again." Rebekah argues.

"Mother I thought he was stationed there for six months." Even Elijah finds him difficult to deal with.

"I'm not talking about Finn." Her children all give her confused looks. "I'm talking about Kol." The four siblings are all really taken aback. They don't really think of their estranged sibling a lot.

Klaus was the one to break the silence, "Why?" He doesn't mean anything by it, but he doesn't understand, no one really does.

"He is family Niklaus. And family belongs together." Esther reasons. She isn't ready to tell them about Kol's sickness. She figures she'll let Kol tell them. It's his right. "So your father and I will be just a bit busy tomorrow, and his plane comes in at one. I want you four to be at the airport to pick him up. All of you."

"But mum, my friends and I are going back to school shopping tomorrow. I need to be there." Rebekah is pretty anxious about high school, but…family comes first. "And mom, Thierry is getting in tomorrow. He's only going to be here for the day." Freya has recently started to date Thierry Vanchure. He works a lot though.

"Girls, I'm sure your friends, and Thierry will understand. And Elijah your father has already given you tomorrow afternoon off, and Nikalus whatever you're doing, cancel it. I want Kol to feel welcome, which all of you are to make sure of."

Rebekah sighs and crosses her arm to show she's clearly very upset, but agrees along with the rest of them.

"Good. Now remember, his plane comes in at one." Esther reminds them as she walks out.

The remaining Mikaelson's dispense. They all have things to do after all.

As Klaus walks into his room, Camille enters.

"Hello, Darling." Klaus greets, kissing his girlfriend.

"Hey Klaus. Listen I know you're probably busy, but I really need you to come with me to talk to Sean." Klaus gives her a curious look. "He's planning on asking out that Katie girl tomorrow." He raises his eyebrows as sort of a "so what?"

Cami rolls her eyes as she continues, "He is making a banner, that he's going to position on the entrance of the school on the first day and show it when she walks up."

"Okay now I'm with you." Klaus grabs his leather jacket and follows her out.

Back in Sydney

We've all finally finished packing my stuff up. It took a lot of work, even though Aunt Dahlia made me take a nap while they were finishing up.

"Okay so it's three-thirty now, and we have to be there to check you in at four." Aunt Dahlia reminds us. The gang asked their parents, and they're all coming to the airport with us.

"You guys really don't have to come. It's going to be boring." I try to warn them, but like they'd actually listen.

"We're coming Kol, and we are staying with you until you board that plane. Then we'll hide Aurora in your carry on. I'm sure she can fit." Aurora gasps at Hayley's mockery.

"At least it doesn't take three guys just to lift me." She retorts and Hayley sends her a death glare.

"Okay girls, enough of the cat fight. Unless there will be scratching involved." I tell them and they turn their glares to me.

I bend down and pick Tessa up. She's the only one I have to say goodbye to right now. "I love you Tessie. And I promise I'll see you soon." As if she knows this is a goodbye, she licks my face. Which she rarely does. I chuckle and kiss the top of her head, placing her down.

Everyone walks out to the car and I follow, but pause for a minute. I turn around and look at the house. I remember all the most significant times in my life I had here. I turn the lights off and mutter, "I'm going to miss ya."

When we get to the airport, it takes us a while to get sorted. We got into the wrong line, twice, and Hayley got into a fight with a security guard.

After a while, we finally make it to the waiting area. We play games, prank other people who are waiting, each other, and we get dinner at the food court.

"Kol, the plane is boarding soon." Auntie points out. "I guess it's time for goodbyes." I announce.

We all knew this was coming. I decide to bring Louis aside first.

"Okay, I know you might be nervous about me leaving, but you've been doing well enough right? People have been leaving you alone."

"Because they know you'd come to school and kick their ass." He reasoned and I laugh. Hey you are six feet tall, ripped, and on the surfing team. You're good now. You don't need me watching out."

I know Louis's trying to hide his nervousness, but I can see through it clearly. "And, if it ever gets bad, tell Hayley and Aurora, they will rip those jerks to shreds." Louis snorts, and blushes a little. I smirk,

"And, you better ask out Ro soon. I've threatened practically every guy in our school, so you shouldn't have much competition." Louis tries to stumble over his words, blushing furiously.

"Okay?" Louis nods. I pat his back and send him off. I motion for Aurora.

She walks over to me with a pouty lip.

"So? What do you have to say to me?" I smile at her nonchalant attitude that I know is a fake.

"You're going to be okay Ro." And at that, She breaks.

Tears form in her eyes. "What if I'm not? What if I go off of the deep end again?"

"No, no you won't. And if you do, I'll come home and we'll all be there. But in the meantime, I'll make you deal. You take your meds, I'll take mine." She nods her head. "You better not forget about me."

I smirk, "Yeah like that's possible." I remark sarcastically. "And hey, even a thousand miles away, I can still threaten any guy I haven't met who you think of going out with."

She rolls her eyes and nods her head. As she walks back to the group, I cheekily spank her. She turns around and pushes me.

Hayley struts over with her confidence that she actually does show most of the time. "Okay Kol, lets just do this." She say quickly.

"Hayley, you mean so much to me" I cry and she pushes me. "Don't try to make me cry you jerk."

"Okay, Okay. Hayley, I'm really going to miss you. Like, really. You have been there for me since I left my family, and I will be there for you, even if I'm on a different continent. Do you remember what we promised each other? What we all promisedneach other? That we would always be together…"

"Now And forever." She finishes. "Jeez Kol, you sounded like you were reciting wedding vows."

"Yes and I'm very upset you haven't done yours. Is the wedding off?" I ask, pretending to be so hurt.

Hayley clears her throat, "Of course. Kol, ever since you moved next door to me, you've always been a pain. But, you more than made up for it. You were always there whenever I needed you. And when I didn't need you. We will always be best friends Kol, no matter what. I do honestly think that you can make things work with your family. And if it gets too bad, you always have this family to come back too." I nod. "You remember the stories I told you right?" I wonder a loud. It has been a while. "Yeah, I do. But Dahlia said it herself, things are different now."

"Okay." I mutter as she walks off.

Last, but definitely not least, Aunt Dahlia walks over to me.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you with the Crazies." I apologize and she shrugs it off. "We'll be okay Kol. I already know they won't stop coming over." She tells me. They really won't we both know that.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. You have no idea how much it means to me." She's been like a mother more than Esther ever has.

"Now don't talk like that. You'll be home for Christmas,"

"And we'll Skype all the time." I finish.

"Now New Orleans has the best Paediatric hospital in America. You will be okay and you will get care from the best doctors. I've made sure of it." She's always took my health very seriously.

"Thank you. And good luck." I motion my head to my friends and she laughs.

"Good luck to you as well. You have to promise you will try." She demands with a serious look on her face. I nod my head and hug her.

One of the attendants announces they're now boarding.

We walk over and I face the whole group.

"Don't forget about me guys." I ask, quite solemn.

"Not possible." Hayley repeats after me.

We get into a group hug. When we let go Aurora holds onto my torso tightly.

"Ro, you have to let go."

"No, I don't want you to leave!"

"I'll Skype you soon." She still doesn't let go so Louis has to drag her off and hold her back. I smirk knowing he's enjoying that.

I wave one last time and go to board the plane. Aunt Dahlia said things would be different.

I sure hope she's right.


	4. Arrival Day

Rebekah wakes up and changes into a Lulu Lemon outfit. It's still summer, and that means New Orleans is boiling. Her phone rings and she sees that it's her friend Davina. "Hey Davina, what's up?" Davina details how they're all going to the mall. Rebekah tries, not really, to convince them to go tomorrow. "We can't Rebekah. We all have to go today. Now are you coming or not?" Rebekah contemplates her choices. She has three other siblings that will pick Kol up. "I'll be there. Noon right?" Davina confirms this and Rebekah hangs up. This will be good.

Rebekah skips down the stairs and Elijah doesn't care to notice. "Rebekah, I have to get work, I trust you'll be ready to pick up Kol for 1." Rebekah doesn't want Elijah to talk her out of going to the mall, "Yes, Elijah. We'll all be there." Elijah walks out while Freya is out.

On the plane, I'm is talking with one of the stewardesses. "So we have the necessary equipment in case anything goes wrong p, Mr. Mikaelson." I thanks the stewardess and try to relax in the first class seat. Aunt Dahlia insisted. She has a pretty good job. She's the senior Vice President of Wesfarmers. It's a really big company here down under. They do retail, chemical, fertilizers, coal mining. and industrial and safety products. I interned there before. But the chemo mads it to hard to continue. She did say I could continue after I'm healthy again. It may not be super glamours, but I do like it. And we're not like those Americans on reality tv. We're more comfortable than they are. Auntie also isn't all about luxury. We don't live in a huge mansion, because we don't need it. Whatever. Anyway, during the plane ride I've been making eyes with a brunette across the aisle. She's pretty cute.

"Hey, I'm Kol." I introduce myself. She does the same, "I'm Katerine." We talk for a while. It turns out she's just going to New Orleans because she has a layover. She's headed to Sofia Bulgaria. It's her family, including a twin sister Elena, live. I raise my eyebrows "Twins?" She rolls her eyes. "Yes twins. And don't get any ideas." This girl seems like she knows how to have a good time.

I snicker at her mind reading. "But come on, everyone likes twins." She nods her head in agreement.

Freya is hanging out with her best friend Keelin at Russoues. "You know Thierry won't be happy if I ditch him today. It's supposed to be our day today." Freya protests. She really likes Thierry and she wants to spend all the time with him that she can before he has to go back to Baton Rouge. Keelin shrugs, "Your mom did tell you that you have to be at the airport. Also while we're on the topic, I can't believe you never told me you had another brother." Freya looks down. "I know it might sound terrible but, Kol is just…he's not from a great part of my life. A part I'd rather forget." Freya confesses. Keelin's eyes widen. She really didn't know about Kol, or much about Freya's life before they became friends. "Well maybe you should try with Kol. Be there." Freya sighs, not getting the encouragement she wanted. "But Thierry's only here for the day. And Kol will be here a long time." Keelin shakes her head in disagreement. "You're right. I should go spend time with Thierry. Besides, the rest of my siblings will pick him up. I can spend time with him later. Thanks Keelin." Freya leaves a twenty on the counter and takes off.

Elijah is working in his office regarding some business in their Stolkholm office. He's been finding it hard to concentrate so he asks Siri to play a song. She chooses Payphone by Maroon 5.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be...

It's even harder to picture,

That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed.

Still stuck in that time

When we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday.

I gave you my love to borrow,

But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before

But all of our bridges burned down.

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed.

Still stuck in that time

When we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

Yeah, yeah, now baby don't hang up,

So I can tell you what you need to know,

Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,

So I can tell you what you need to know

Man, fuck that shit

I'll be out spending all this money

While you're sitting round wondering

Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,

Made it from the bottom

Now when you see me I'm stunning,

And all of my cars start with a push of a button

Telling me the chances I blew up

Or whatever you call it,

Switch the number to my phone

So you never could call it,

Don't need my name on my shirt,

You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for

Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take

That little piece of shit with you.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

And as always, Elijah quietly sings along. He loves Maroon 5, not that he would ever admit it. His siblings would torture him if they knew he liked a pop band.

Elijah has worked through his problem and is back on track. He looks at the picture he has of his family on his desk. The reason he put it there was because his father had insisted. He likes it now though. It reminds him what's anchoring him. He thinks about Kol. Things have always complicated with the Mikaelson's. Who would expect any less? But things before, were **really** complicated. He feels bad about his relationship with his youngest brother. Elijah is just really not sure on how to fix it. Lucien walks in after briefly knocking.

"Mr. Mikaelson, you have a conference call with Sintra." Elijah checks the time. "My father made sure I have the afternoon off." Elijah tells the new guy. He actually finds Lucien pretty annoying, partially due to the fact that he keeps hitting on both of his sisters, one of which is underage.

"Your father is very busy so you have to handle this. Unless of course, you'd like me too." Lucien offers. Elijah resists glaring. "I'll be right there." Elijah walks out of his office. The rest of his family will pick up Kol. He's only not going because he can't. His family will handle it.

Klaus is at the food court at the mall. He's just hanging out with a couple of his football buddies, Shen and Gregor. He's not really close with either of them, but they're going over strategy. Klaus is starting senior year and he's been the quarter back for three years. He's also captain of the team. Gregor and Shen are good players, but he would usually go over this sort of thing with his best friends like Sean or Marcel. But Sean is still angry at him for giving the warning of not risking major social humiliation. And Marcel, Marcel hasn't really been a friend to Klaus as of late. Klaus took Marcel under his wing when he was sophomore and Marcel was a freshman. But Marcel has gotten too cocky. He thinks he could actually surpass Klaus Mikaelson. **The** Klaus Mikaelson. And unlike his siblings, Klaus actually forgot that Kol was coming in. He's gotten good putting his little brother out of his mind.

 **Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport**

My plane had gotten into the airport about an hour ago. I've been sitting outside against a concert wall waiting for someone to pick me up. It's been a while. A silver mini van drives up and meets a middle aged couple a girl, I can only assume it's their daughter, with whitish blonde hair. They've been waiting for about ten minutes I think. The family starts to load their luggage in when the girl looks over to me. Well, I think she looks over to me. She jogs over to me in my waiting area. "Hey, you've been waiting here for a while. Are you okay?" She asks. I just nod my head. "You sure?" I sigh, "Well my family was supposed to pick me up, it's been over an hour so, I'm starting to doubt they're coming." I tell her honesty.

"Wait here." She tells me. I shrug in a _where am I going to go?_ way. She talks to her parents and jogs back over. "Come on. Up." I give her a curious look. "We're driving you." I shake my head, "I can't let you do that."

I resist. The girl just stares at me. "Listen I know I'm nice to look at, but it's rude to stare." I comment. She blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear in a rather cute manner. "Listen, unless you're family is coming, you might just be here a while. And my parents don't mind. I mean, I don't mind either I'm just saying, they don't sp, yeah." The girl stumbles to a kind of rough landing. She actually seems really shy. Quiet. Just my type. I nod at her and a smile breaks through. I pick up my stuff and she helps transport my bags to the back of their van.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rob Marcial. This is my wife, Mary." I meet the parents and the girl's older sister who picked them up, Marissa. She had kind of a more golden blonde hair than her younger sister. The girl and I climb into the back and I give Mr. Marcial the address and we start driving. "I'm Karin." I turn to her as she introduces herself. "Kol, Kol Mikaelson." I try to say with as little amount of hoarseness as I can. But I just start coughing roughly.

"Hey are you okay?" Karin asks. She has a worried look on her face. Huh, she's just met me and she actually seems to care.

"Yeah I'm alright." My coughing takes a few more moments to calm down. "Really?" I can see that concern is written all over her face as she slightly coils to the side. "Don't worry I don't have a cold or anything. I have cancer." The entire car goes silent and all we can hear is Blake Shelton on the radio. "Laryngeal Cancer if you want to be specific." I breath out with a scratchy throat.

Karin raises her hand, "Leukimia." I stare at her in shock. I did meet a lot of kids during chemo, I just haven't seen them in a while. "I just got my diagnosis. My dad's actually an Oncologist." He smiles lightly in the mirror.

"I was diagnosed five months ago. I'm starting school soon." She smiles, "Do you have any tips?"

I hesitate and tell her, full of wisdom of course, "In good time." She giggles lightly. Jeez, what is it with this girl? She's so, adorable.

"So, we'll see each other again?" She questions just a little quietly. I nod at her, smiling. We continue driving when Marissa asks if I'd like their help moving in. "No that's okay. You've already been be generous." I resist. But Mrs. Marcial, who insists I call her Mary, insists on helping me. She says that it's the right thing to do.

We pull up to the house and we climb out. I look up at the compound, "Zip code sweet zip code." I remark. "I gathered you lived in Australia." Karin admits. Oh that's right, I adopted an Aussie accent. My Aunt Dahlia doesn't have one, but the rest of us do. I guess one more thing to separate me from my "family."

"Well I do, but I'm staying with my family for a while." I tell her. That's all she really needs to know. "So, this is your home?" She says, but it's more of a question. We grab a couple of my bags as we walk in. "This is my parents house. It was never my home." She quiets down after that. Too soon to talk about that. Like, way too soon.

Since I don't know what room I'm in, we just put my bags in the front room. They still have the fountain.

"Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, we were wondering which hospital you're being admitted too." The shy girl tells me. I grin in a cheeky smile at her, "Ochner Medical Center. I go tomorrow." Her smile grows. "Me too. That's where my dad works. He's keeping me there for a while. Even before chemo." Her dad kind of seems like the protective kind.

"So, I'll meet you there?" She blushes and nods, giving me her number before dashing out. I grin, and then remember where I am. I look back around.

 _A six year old Kol is sitting on a wooden bench. He's drenched with a long slash on his cheek. He's been given a phone to use to call Dahlia. "Auntie? Something really bad happened."_


	5. Meeting the Family

I've been waiting for a couple hours for someone, anyone to come to the house. I even blew up an air mattress and took a nap. Finally I decide to go look around the neighbourhood.

I'm walking for a while when I get to, what I is assume, is a church. There's a group of teenagers and a Priest outside setting up for something.

"Hey." I jump slightly as a girl greets me from directly behind.

I look over at the girl. She has dark brown hair and is about medium height. She's wearing a heeled cross. "I'm Sophie Deveraux. Are you here to help?" She asks, more like suggests.

"Sophie don't guilt him into anything." A blonde day as she walks up to us. "Hi, I'm Camille O'Connell. My uncle's the priest here. And I'm sorry if my friend is being too pushy."

That Sophie girl folds her arms, "We both know we could use more guys to help. Sean's AWAL, And he's wearing a cross." She points to the silver cross hanging around my neck.

"Well I'm Kol, and yeah I'd be glad to help." I offer. Sophie gives Camille a look and I snicker. "If that's okay." Sophie turns to me and nods vigorously, "Yes it is. Let's go." She loops her arms in mine and drags me over to the chruch with Camille right behind.

"Kol this is Father Kieran, Father, this is Kol. He's our man power. I mean, no offence." The priest chuckles. "No need. So Kol, are you new to our community?"

I shrug, "I used to live here for a bit but, that yeah pretty much."

"So we're trying to repair the chruch, it's got a little wear on it. How do you feel about helping with the roof. None of the girls want to do it."

I shoot an accusatory look at Cami, Sophie, and the small crowd of on looking girls.

"We were not getting our nails wrecked on that roof." An African American girl with curly hair announces.

I nod as in I'm in agreement. The girls all smile as they get the ladder. Soon enough I'm on the roof with a hammer and nails.

I work up here for a while, being careful not to exert myself. It's a bit cloudy so, no need for sunscreen or anything. I get to know the girls pretty well. The one with the fingernail problem is Sabine, some of the other girls are Monique, Jane-Anne (Sophie's sisters), Ariane, Aya and Aja.

"So let me get this straight, none of you can risk fruffing up your hair?"

Sophie rolls her eyes at me, "Nails, Kol. Not hair. But, that also." I laugh at them and a few girls glare. I smile widely at them. Ariane and Monique swoon while Sabine keeps on her no nonsense look.

I bet the first two girls are starting as freshman soon. I wouldn't think most high school girls would be as giggly.

I turn back to the roof.

"So Kol, you used to live here?" Camille asks me.

"Yeah. I was only here for year though when I was six." We get back to work, making light conversation.

It takes a while, but we finally finish up.

"Thank you Kol. We really did needed the help." Camille, who makes sure I call her Cami, thanks me.

"It was really no trouble. I had fun." I assure her.

I walk back to the Compound after all the girls make sure to exchange numbers with me.

When I get back to the Compoud I see it's still empty and fall back on the air mattress. Salem was their in his crate meowing. Oh yeah, ere was some complications with pets so I think he just got dropped off. I let him out of his crate and opened a can of his cat food. Aunt Dahlia calls me. I contemplate answering, knowing I can't lie to her. I don't want to upset her but, I decided to pick up. "Hey."

"Hello Kol. How are you getting settled? They've been treating you well right?" She questions.

I sigh, "Haven't gotten the chance. No one picked me up at the airport so I had to get a ride, and I've been helping repair a church in the neighbourhood." I admit and she scoffs.

"Of course. I am so sorry Kol I'll yell at your mother in a minute." I stop her before she hangs up, "No please. Listen, I'm doing this for you guys, which means I just got to roll with the punches." I say. I almost forgot what daily life here was like as Salem walks over my stomach. "Well I'm sorry they let you down." She apologizes. I sigh, "We knew it was coming. At least it wasn't something really bad. They probably just, forgot." I say, trying more so to convince myself.

"Well we're all looking forward to skyping tonight." She tells my and I nod, then, remembering she can't see me, "Yeah so am I. And I'll text you when someone shows up." She laughs and agrees. I hang up and watch Salem continue eating out of his can. I hear a car park and text Auntie quick that someone is here. I look up and see, I think, Esther. "Hey mom." It feels foreign on my tounge.

She gasps, "Kol!" She rushes over to me and brings me into a hug as I stand up. I don't hug back but she makes it quick. "It's, so good to see you." She tells me. I nod at her as Mikael walks in quietly.

"So, where are your siblings?" She looks around. Awkward. I scratch the back of my head. "Um, I don't know."

She gives me a bit of a confused look, "Did they go out?" I decide to just be honest. "They actually didn't pick me up at the airport. I did get a ride though so it was no big deal."

Her face turns stern. Uh oh. "Kol you don't have to put up with that. And look, your stuff is all over. Let's get you to your room." We pick up some stuff and Salem gets ready to go.

"Oh this is my cat, Salem." She grins as he purrs at her. We walk up the stairs but Esther turns to Mikael, "Call our children, I want them at the house. Now." She commands firmly. We continue walking up the stairs and back to by old room. The attic. They have a bunch of rooms, but this was the only place I felt safe in this house. "Are you okay with staying here?" She asks me cautiously. I nod my head, "Yeah it's good. Also, my first doctors appointment is at 10:00 tomorrow." I remind her. She nods and smiles, "Yes of course. Your father and I will be there. I nod and head to get the rest of my stuff to set up.

Eventually Elijah makes it to the house where his father is waiting, "Living room. Now." He follows his father questioning what's so inportant. He **did** miss Kol at the airport, but his siblings still went. At that, Elijah sees Freya, Klaus and Rebekah waiting. "Father could you please tell us what's going on?" Freya requests. Esther walks in and past her husband. "Sit down Elijah." She demands. He's taken aback and sits down on a chair.

"Now please explain to me why your brother had to hitchhike here from the airport?" The four Mikaelson's are all very surprised.

They all naturally assumed that the rest of them would pick him up.

"I want Kol here, and you are all going to drive him away. Not literally though in this case."

Elijah is the first to stand, "Mother I am sorry but I had an important conference call. I assumed the Freya, Rebekah and Klaus would pick him up."

The other three begin to protest when Esther sends them a look. "Now I know this will take some getting used too, but we all have to try. Also Rebekah and Niklaus, you're grounded."

Rebekah's eyes fill with fury, "But Mum! This is my first week of high school I need to be able to do stuff after school!"

"Well you should have thought about that before. And Niklaus, you will come home right after football practice. It's just for three days." She reasons with her younger children.

Rebekah stomps off to her room. Elijah and Klaus follow their little sister out of the room. Freya is about to leave, "And Freya"

The eldest Mikaelson sibling turns to her mother.

"You have to focus on a real relationship. On settling down." Freya is left alone after her mother's command. She's 27, and in Esther's opinion, should have a family.

I sit down on my old bed. Before I forget, I get out my laptop. I open it and go to Skype.

Within seconds, everyone is gathered around the screen, "Hello Kol," Auntie greets as everyone tries to cram in.

"Hey Kol"

"Hi"

"Hey buddy"

I chuckle, "Hey everyone. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too Kol." Hayley affirms. I smile.

"So what is this about them ditching you at the airport?" Ro demands.

I scratch the back of my head, "It's okay guys. I guess they just forgot. It's no big deal." Hayley gives me a look. "It's not okay Kol. Don't let them push you around. It's okay to be upset." Hayley instructs.

"I'm not upset." I try to convince them. "I know your tell, Kol. Now don't take any crap from them."

"Okay, okay. Just don't be so pushy." I try. She quiets down and we all just talk about nothing for like an hour. "Okay guys, I better sign off."

They all drag out their goodbyes and I close the laptop and a knock comes to my door. "Come in." Esther walks into the room caustiously, wearing a smile. "Kol, are you ready for dinner?" I nod mutely and follow her downstairs to the dining room. Time to face the music.

I walk into the large dining room to see five people around the table. The only sound is that of mine and Esther's walking to the table. My father is at the head of the table with my sisters on either side of him. My mother is at the other side with Elijah and Klaus on her side. I sit down in the middle right in between Klaus and Rebekah. This is awkward. No one talks or anything. Esther clears her throat, "So, Kol, I believe you know your siblings." Wow, what an introduction. I grin sarcastically. "Yes." They give weak smiles. So, something weird happens, "Klaus would you like to say grace?" Yeah they never did this before.

So Klaus does a short, general one and then dinner starts. Thankfully, dinner is soup. Tomatoe soup. Good choice. We all just sit around eating in silence. I decided that someone needs to break it. I turn my head to Rebekah. She's as good as anyone, I hope. "So Rebekah, are you excited to start high school?" She looks up at me like a deer in the headlights. "Um, yeah. I think so."

I snicker, "Didn't you have your entire freshman year planned out. In a purple binder?" Rebekah's eyes widen. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. You talked about it non stop when you started kindergarten." I remind her. The awkwardness returns.

"Hey Kol, Klaus is captain of the football team. That's interesting." She diverges so obviously.

I turn to Klaus and he quickly quits staring daggers at Rebekah. "Yeah, I'm the quarter back." I nod at him.

"Are you um, into sports?" He asks after hesitating for a moment.

"Yeah. I was actually the captain of my surf team back in Sydney. I practiced everyday I could." For once, one of my siblings starts a conversation, Elijah.

"So Kol, would you be interested in joining the football team?" What? I glance at my parents as they look down at their bowls. Perfect. They didn't tell them. "I think I'd just like to get settled for now." I respond. Elijah just manages a smile.

Well, this is going well.

L

L


	6. Yes, this is She

_Esther Mikaelson is washing dishes at the kitchen sink. This is about nine and a half years ago. She has no idea what has happened. The home phone rings. The Mikaelson wife answers the phone, but continues to wash a plate. "Hello? Yes, this is Esther Mikaelson."_

 _The person on the other end of the phone tells her what has happened._

 _Esther drops the phone and the plate shatters._

 _She knows that no matter what, The Mikaelson Family will never be the same._


	7. Telling Them

Last night was, okay. It was just so awkward the entire time. Anyway, I need to get up and get ready for my first doctor's appointment here. Salem jumps off the bed and heads to the door. I open it and he scampers out. I change into blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and just a black hoodie. I walk to my bathroom. I've already organized my meds already and I know just what to take and when to take them. So I make way downstairs and I head to the kitchen, where I hear someone.

Esther's in the kitchen with the blender. I walk over to her and she turns it off. "So I talked to Dahlia, and she gave me recipes to your smoothies." I smile lightly as she gets to cups. I'm a bit confused. She notices, "I'll be trying too. I want to know if I did it right." I nod as she hands me a cup and we taste it. Ugh.

"And it tastes like feet." She admits and I have to say I find it amusing. I tried a lot of different combinations before I found something I liked. I have to think, she's lighter than before. My mother never would have done this.

"So, can I ask you a question?" She nods at me, smiling. "Why didn't you tell them about the cancer?"

I really don't get the big deal. I mean, it's not their problem. But if they did know, they would have talked about it. Trust me.

"Your father and I thought that you would want to tell them yourself." Okay, I guess that makes sense. "So are they up or…" I trail off. Esther shakes her head, "Well it's Sunday so they're all sleeping in. But we should get to the hospital. You can tell them later."

"Okay." That's fine.

I feed Salem's bowl and we go out to the car. A Lambourgini. That's not surprising. I get into the passenger seat and we start driving. "So you're father will meet us there."

"Cool." I say as we start driving. It's quiet pretty much the entire drive. I don't think she really knows what to say.

We arrive at the hospital and go to the receptionists desk. She tells us that someone will be with us shortly. She's rather attractive so I wink at her. She blushes, I love it when they do that. When we get to the waiting room Esther turns to me. "This Doctor is supposed to be the best Onchologist in the state." I give her a half smile. My doctor back in Sydney was good too, I think bitterly. I liked my doctor.

A nurse, Colette, tells us to follow her. We start walking with Mikael jogs over. "Sorry I'm late." He kisses Esther on the cheek and we walk up to the doctor's office in the pediatric ward. I lightly smile at a little girl walking by. She's bald and walking with an IV.

We get to the doctors office and Colette said that he'll be here shortly. The office has black furniture and red walls. A picture frame catches my eye. I pick it up and it's a picture of Marissa and Karin. Oh, I so should have seen this coming. I groan inwardly at my idiocy.

"Kol." He greets. "Dr. Marcial. It's nice to see you again." He holds out his hand and I shake it. Mikael looks between us. "You two, know each other?"

"Yeah he um, he drove from the airport." I admit. My parents look down. "Well Kol, I just need to go over some details with your parents. Karin is in the teen room if you want to see her."

I thank him and Esther nods telling me I can go.

I walk out and look around until I find Karin and Marissa watching tv. I knock on the frame. "Hey." Karin smiles widely as she sees me. Marissa hops over to me. "Hey Kol, we're just watching Chasing Life. Want to join us?" She offers, pulling me next to Karin on the couch making her blush. "Well Chasing Life is my favourite cancer show." I confess to new patient.

"I really like it too." She agrees with me. I wrap one arm around her and she blushes so hard. She's so, innocent. "So what episode are we on?" I ponder.

"April's mom found pills and thinks she's an addict." On I love this one. I grin.

When we get to the part where April has to tell her family, I feel a pit in my stomach. Oh there's a sign in there somewhere I swear.

Meanwhile at Compound, the rest of the Mikaelson's have woken up and eaten.

"I can't believe we had to eat toast. Ugh, I can't believe Mum left without making breakfast." Rebekah complains.

Klaus rolls his eyes, "Well she and father had to have their _big day with Kol_. So I doubt she thought of it too much." He remarks bitterly.

"Now don't be bitter Klaus. I'm sure she just didn't have time." Elijah tries to reason. But Sunday _is_ his day off. And he doesn't enjoy dry cereal. Yeah, they're out of milk. Freya already left to go organize this charity thing.

"Well I for one, think something is up." Rebekah states earning curious looks. "Why is it just, the three of them? Why couldn't we go?"

"They're another reason that he's here." Klaus catches on. The two younger siblings share a devious look and both rush out of the room. "Where are you two going?" Elijah asks as he rushes after them.

They get upstairs to Kol's door. "You two can not just break it and rummage through Kol's room.

"Yes we can." Klaus announces as he bursts through the door. There's still some packed bags buts it's realitively clean. "Klaus stop. Kol just got here and mother and father want him here, we don't want to send him running."

Elijah says while Rebekah goes to look through his one of his bags. "I'll check the bathroom." Klaus assigns as Elijah sighs in exhaustion at his siblings.

Marissa is sitting on a couch with a black blanket while Karin and I are under a big fuzzy pink blanket. We've gotten through a couple of episodes. Karin and I keep laughing at the cancer jokes. They actually are kind of funny. And easy to get used too. "Our parents are taking a long time." Karin tells me and yeah, I just noticed that too. Marissa smirks at us, uh oh, "Well they're probably planning your guy's cancer wedding." She teases.

Karin's face turns beat red and she kind crawls out from beneath my arm. "Aw, what's wrong?" I decide to tease her while putting my head in the crook of her shoulder. "Did I upset you?" Karin looks like she's really struggling to speak when my parents and Dr. Marcial walk in. "Kol, leave that poor girl alone," Mikael orders. I lean off of her and stand up.

"Everything went well Kol, and we'll have appointments lined up to check your progress." The doctor lets me know.

I smile, "Thanks. And I'll see you two later." Marissa and Karin (struggling) nod back and smile as we walk out.

Meanwhile, Elijah is sitting on a wooden chair in the corner, knowing he can't stop his siblings, but not participating. "You're not going to find whatever you're looking for. " Elijah points out.

"Elijah if you're not going to help, stop talking." His little sister demands. She finds Kol's laptop. "Oh, perfect."

She goes to open the laptop but Salem jumps over and bites her wrist.

"Ah!" She screams and stands up. "That stupid cat bit me! And that laptop is locked anyway."

"Ah, ah, ah." Klaus announces. "Klaus, damn it, my wrist hurts."

"Get over it Rebekah. Look what I found." He shows up with three pill bottles. "And there's about half a dozen others in the medicine cabinet." They give Elijah a look. He is a little surprised himself. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"Yes, my youngest older brother is a drug addict." Rebekah figures. "He's probably here to get away from Dahlia and her craziness. Probably gone to rehab a bunch of times." Klaus continues.

"Okay, we're jumping to conclusions here. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." Elijah states, doubting it a bit.

Klaus and Rebekah share another look and, without a word, grab the rest of the pill bottles and run out of the room, with Elijah trailing them.

Mikael, Esther, and I had to go grocery shopping, but we have arrived back at the house. "We're home." Esther announces as she walks to the kitchen to drop off the groceries, I follow her. There's no response. The three of us share curious looks as we go to look around. They find Freya, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah gathered in the living room. "Is this an intervention?" I joke, but for some reason my siblings keep on their serious expressions.

"Mother, we want you to be honest with us. About why Kol is here." Freya demands. "He is family Freya. And he's your brother so show him some respect." Esther mother retorts.

"We found these." Klaus puts my pill bottles on the table. Okay so this is making me angry, "You went through my room?" I'm just shocked, and I know that I shouldn't be. These are the Mikaelson's. "Yeah we did, and your stupid cat bit me!" Rebekah shows us teeth marks. "Hey he's not a stupid cat. And you deserve it for snooping with no reason." I spit at her. "Well we did find something-" I cut Klaus off, "No, you had no right!" I snap.

Elijah, ever the peacemaker, chimes in, "Please, can we stop with the yelling? Kol, I don't think you're a drug addict. But, we would like an explanation." He requests, keeping a distance. Oh yeah, he probably thinks I'm going to explode and like, attack.

"Can I tell them now, or…" I turn to Esther and Mikael. Esther nods, "Yes, yes of course."

"Tell us what?"

I sigh and try to calm down for this, "You want to know why I'm here so bad? I have cancer."

Suffice to say, my siblings are floored. All their jaws drop. Okay, this part is funny. Elijah is the first to compose himself, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I have Laryngeal Canced. I was diagnosed about fave months ago." No one talks until Klaus, "Why didn't you two tell us in the first place." Esther looks down, "We weren't sure how. And it was Kol's right to tell you."

"That's BS." Klaus tells them.

"Hey watch your mouth, boy!" Mikael yells.

"This isn't about Kol, this is about you two always keeps of secrets from us." And with that accusation, everyone starts yelling. Salem jumps up onto my lap.

"Yeah, I know buddy." And on that note, Salem and I just go and walk outside.

We walk back to an old tree on the property. I always used to play here, before.

I get my phone out and send a FaceTime request. Dahlia and Hayley are on the other end. "Hey. How was your first day of school?" Since they're like 18 hours ahead, and we start at my old school with a half day, I assumed she's already done it. "It was okay. Everyone really misses you."

"Well I really miss you guys too. Hey I told them about the cancer." I admit, not really thrilled with how they took it. "And?" Hayley asks, kind of excited to know how it went. I look Aunt Dahlia right in the eyes and question her, "Are you ready for me to say I told you so?"

She sighs, "Kol, things will get better." I shrug, kind of tired. "And you should be napping. You're first day of school is tomorrow." I chuckle at her instructions. "Yeah, okay." We talk for a while longer until I have to go up to sleep.

 _A little Kol runs through the rain and away from it. It's too much, he can't handle it._


	8. Another Note

**Okay I'm sorry that, that chapter wasn't great. But Kol's story will get lighter soon I promise. Or, happier I mean.**


	9. First Day

**Okay the Mikaelson's will get better in this chapter. They won't be as selfish. I know I've been laying it on pretty thick and the cancer reveal wasn't great.**

I've spent most of the day in my room while the Mikaelson family just finished arguing and it seems like they have retreated to separate camps. It's pretty late. I'm about to get ready to go to sleep, when of course there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I moan out. Elijah walks through my doorway. "Hello Elijah. Here to search through my underwear? Bottom drawer." I motion to my dresser.

"Kol I'm here to apologize for how our family reacted. It wasn't right." Yeah it damn wasn't; but I know to keep my mouth shut when Elijah's being all serious and remorseful. "I promise you that we do care about you. Nikalus just, gets carried away."

I scoff, "Ya got that right. He barley batted an eye when I told him I had cancer. He doesn't care."

Elijah shakes his head. "No he does. Father and him just argue about everything. But I promise, things will get better." I know Elijah's just trying to assure me.

"We'll see. But I do need to get to sleep Elijah so if you don't mind…" Elijah walks out at my dismissal.

I gets into bed and looks out the large, narrow window in my room and I drift off.

I decide to wake up early this morning, it usually does tend to take me a while to get ready. I look through my large closet and I pick out a white v-neck and skinny jeans. Asserting it, of course, with my awesome black leather jacket.

It's my first day at this new school with my siblings, and I really want to look my best today. I walk downstairs to look for someone, and apparently no one is around. My stomach rumbles so I go to the fridge and sees a smoothie already made. That's a pleasant surprise. And I also find a note from Esther saying she had to leave early and I should have a good day. Man, she's really trying hard with this whole "mom" thing. I wonder if it's like this all the time. Doubt it.

I suck it down as Rebekah and Klaus make their way down the stairs looking ready for school. "Oh, good morning. I thought you were all sleeping." I greet, forcing on a smile.

"Um, no we got up a while ago." Rebekah informs me as Kkaus shuffles uncomfortably next to her. Is this how it's going to be now that they know.

"Kol, we need to talk to you." Rebekah walks over to be but Klaus makes a beeline, stating he needs to get his bag ready. Wow.

"Okay, well, I need to talk to you. About school." Uh oh. We sit and I give her look meaning she can start. "So, we're both new to school, and even though I have friends, I want you to do well. And I want you to have friends. So, I just don't think telling people about your cancer is the best thing. I mean, I'm sure people treat you differently and, since you don't know anyone, I'm sure it wouldn't be easy to make real friends." She reasons. I guess that makes sense. I never really cared much about people knowing, they were either fine with it, or they weren't. And most people have been since now.

"Um, sure. I won't tell anyone, yeah." Rebekah lets out a breath. "Great. And it's just for now, until you're sure everyone will be good with it." I nod at her and continue drinking my smoothie. I got a duffel bag to use at school from the airport. It has _Sydney Australia_ written on it. I just have empty books, a water bottle, and pencils. Just the basics.

"Rebekah, come on." Klaus calls. We follow his voice and, to my surprise, Camille is there also.

"Oh, hey Kol." She smiles at me, "Hey Cami." My siblings exchange confused looks. "You two, know each other?" Cami smirks at Klaus. "Yeah, he helped repair the church after, you and Sean ditched me!" She hits his chest a number of times, which I chuckle at. "But Kol, what are you doing here?" Repeating the question, I raise an eyebrow at Klaus whose eyes have turned to the ground. I smirk like Cami did, "I'm the Mikaelson's long gone brother. Nice to meet you." I bow to her and Cami's jaw drops.

"Klaus," My brother grows a nervous look at the sickeningly sweet voice. She pulls him to the entrance and they appear to be having a whisper argument so we don't hear.

I turn to Rebekah, "You didn't tell anyone that I was here did you? Or mention me to any of your little friends?"

She stutters and tries to come up with an excuse when I stop her, "Of course not. Well don't worry, I'll keep my head down and try not to embarrass you."

Cami and Klaus end their fight with Cami saying, "We will talk about this later." They walk back over to us, "Well it was nice to meet you, again, Kol." She walks off. "Right well, we don't want to be late for school. Rebekah…" We follows Klaus but he turns around and look at me kind of uneasily. "Right, Kol. Listen, we have some people we need to pick up so there's not a lot of room in the car." I nod, just saying it for him, "I'll walk." I storm out of the house and down the side walk. They drive pass me. What jackasses. Oh yeah, make the cancer kid, who no ones supposed to know has cancer, walk like 12 blocks.

I've been walking for a few minutes when that Sophie girl I met at the church hops up. "Hey new guy."

"Hello Sophie. And, it's Kol." I correct her and she rolls her eyes taking a drink of her smoothie. "Switch." She takes my own smoothie out my hand and replaces it with her's.

"No offence, but you're rather pushy." I inform her. "Well you better get used too. You are my new best friend after all." I give her a questioning look. "How do figure?" She gives me a, duh, look, "You're the new guy, you have a sexy Australian accent, you have a killer body, and all of the girls at the church we're talking about how much they liked your butt." I spray out my smoothie. I have to admit, I do like honesty, especially when it's about how awesome I am. "Okay sure." I agree. I usually make quick decisions. It doesn't take me long like people who overthink everything.

"Aw, you think you had a choice that's so cute. Now we need to go over a few details. Now, where are you from?" "Sydney, Australia. Coventry originally."

I answer quickly and she gives me a weird look. "That's where the Mikaelson's are from. The Mikaelson's are this rich family in New Orleans with like a ton of kids. Two of them go to our school. Klaus and Rebekah. I don't much about Rebekah since she's starting as a freshman, but Klaus is a senior this year, just like me. He can be cool at times, throws great parties, or so I've heard. Oh, and their older brother Elijah, hotter than New Orleans on the Solstace." I chuckle at that.

She hits me in the arm, "What is so funny? You don't even know him. And it's true." I'm having a hard time containing my laughter, to an extent.

We continue walking to school and on the way, we talk about, nothing really. She honestly reminds me a bit of Hayley. She's wearing a black tank top with blue jeans and a bunch of funky bracelets.

We eventually arrive at school, "Hey could you show me where the office is?" I ask and she gives me a disapproving look for some reason, "You just got to school and you're already in trouble? You're like the ultimate bad boy." I chuckle at her remark as I follow her. "The principal just wanted to talk to me and since I'm so new, or whatever, she wanted to make this transition as easy as possible, or whatever." Those we're almost the exact words Esther told me.

"Wow. Mrs.LaRue is all business. No touchy feely. What, did your parents buy the school or something?" I shake my head. I know what this is about. The cancer. She probably just wants to go over the stuff my doctor already told us.

We get to office and walk up to the secretary, "Mr. Mikaelson? The Principal is ready for you."

I smile at Sophie, whose jaw drops. "You're a Mikaelson?"

I nod, "Don't worry, I won't tell Elijah a thing." Walking into the office, I see a woman in, I'd say in her 70's, putting a piece of paper in her folder.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please take a seat." I sit down in one of the chairs across from her large wood desk. "Now, you're parents have made me aware of your condition. I just wanted you to know that you will have support for your time here. Doctors appointments during classes will be covered with extra homework and notes will be provided by classmates. You will be in study hall instead of gym classes, which would help with homework you will make up for. I've also chosen a student who has most of your classes to help show you around."

Well that was a long speech. "Thank you Mrs. LaRue. I don't think I'll have any doctors appointments during school but thank you. I really appreciate it." I've always had a certain, charm, with adults.

"Of course. Though I should inform you that none of the other faculty have been made aware of your condition." I nod. Okay…

"Now, here is your class schedule and your guide should be in the waiting room. Enjoy your year

Mr. Mikaelson, and please come to me if you need anything." I thank her and walk out to the waiting room. Besides the secretary, a girl in a dark blue dress that goes just pass her knees, with black tights is sitting looking down.

"Hello?" She snaps out of her, apparent deep though, and jumps up. "Hello. I'm Inadu. I'll be showing you around today."

"I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson." She nods her head vigoursly. "I know. I mean, I'll show you to your locker." She spins on her heels towards the door and I follow her out. "Okay, so your locker is right here, 102, and mine is 106 so we'll be close. Your combination will be with that folder you got for your information. We have math class first."

She speeds off and I have to jog for a second to catch up. "Don't you ever slow down?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "Not until I get to class." I nod my head as we rush to the math class. She sits down front and centre. "Sit anywhere." Inadu instructs so I take a seat right next to her. That gets me a look. "Um, all the popular kids sit at the back." I shrug stating I'm comfortable here.

Apparently we have to turn our phones off during class. So I get my phone out and see that Karin sent me a photo. It's of her with a pouty face holding a horse shoe captioned, good luck. I let out a laugh. It seems like she's trying to be a bit cheeky. Love it. I text her a thanks and turn my phone on airplane mode. I am probably going to have to put some effort into her though. Which I will.

The rest of the class pours in with the teacher closing the door behind her. "Hello class. I'm Mrs. Dallencourt and I'll be your mathematics teacher for your sophomore year. Now, I'll take attendance." She was writing her name on the board in cursive and she puts the clalk down to get her list. She goes through until she reached my name,

"Kol…Mikaelson?" I confirm that I'm here and everyone except Inadu starts whispering among each other. "Okay, that's enough class. I've taught all your older siblings, Mr. Mikaelson. Though I'm sure you won't be as, disruptive." I chuckle and nod, saying that I won't be. I was a bit of a bad boy, but Aunt Dahlia would kill me if I blatantly broke the rules. School has always been important.

After finishing with attendance, we start our math class.

I get through science and English without a hitch until it's time for lunch. "So, shall we go? To eat?" I ask Inadu. I receive a lost look. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm sure you'd want to sit with your siblings." After grabbing my smoothie from my bag, I follow her to the lunchroom. Klaus and Rebekah are at the table at the head of room, closest to the window. It's filled with attractive people. Probably the popular kids.

"They look full." We look around and I see Sophie sitting up herself. She waves me over. "Come on." I urge my guide as she sit down. "Hey Sophie." "Hey Aussie. Um, it's Inandu right?" The girl blushes and corrects her, "Inadu, actually." There's an awkward silence. "Okay…so Sophie, why aren't you sitting with your friends?" I motion to Cami whose sitting with Klaus, "They're not really my friends so…"

Oh. Awkward. "Hey, Inadu here is my tour guide for the school. Our lockers are really close, and we have almost all the same classes together." Sophie looks pretty surprised. "Wow. Mrs. LaRue doesn't usually make that much of an effort to make student's lives easier." I catch on to her tone pretty pretty quickly. "I did not bribe her." I insist and Sophie raises her hands in defence. "I never said that but since you brought it up-"

"My family did not bribe her, probably." I mutter that last part. I seriously doubt they did, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone about my cancer.

Sophie and Inadu hum in that "Yeah right" tone. At least Inadu's making some sound. Lunch goes by well, Sophie and I making conversation, and Inadu chimes in with a few words. After lunch, we all head to our lockers, Sophie's is on the way.

This guy in a football jacket walks up to Inadu. I'm not one to make assumptions too quickly, but the way this guy carries himself makes him look like a cocky douche.

Inadu turns to him staring at the ground while holding her books really close to her. "What do you want, Marcel?" She asks him timidly.

"I just wanted to see how our school's resident freak is doing?"

She tries to walk back but that Marcel guy gets in front of her again with his football cronies blocking her way back around.

"Leave me alone," She mutters. Marcel just laughs. "Oh don't be like that. Besides, I don't see that happening anytime soon. So, how ya doin'?"

Inadu stares at the ground with a scared expression. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He walks up to her and she backs up, but not too much as the cronies are behind her.

"I'm just trying to be nice. Don't disrespect me." He smacks the books out her hands.

I'm about to walk over when Sophie puts her hand on my shoulder. "Kol, don't."

Inadu is on her knees picking up her books when Marcel gives a kick to one of her knees and she falls flat on her stomach. "Feel like talking now?"

Okay now, I'm pissed. I tear alway from Sophie and walk up behind him. "It's never okay to hit a lady mate." I say with a dark tone. I whip him around by the shoulder and punch him square across the face.

The football guys look shocked, but glare at me. Sophie steps in front of me when they approach. "Oh what's wrong, don't hit girls?" She snaps.

"Dude, get up." One of the cronies tells Marcel. He stands up and look at me. "Oh you just made a major mistake." He goes to punch me but I dodge it and grab him by the collar, throwing him up against the lockers, not lessening my grip.

"Don't you ever touch her again, or I'll take a sledge hammer to your knees!" I threaten. "You're insane!" He remarks. "Maybe, but I'm definitely not a liar so Back the Hell Off!" I threaten a little louder. My throat is getting soar so I can't like scream or anything. But I won't let this moron hit a girl. It's not right.

A teacher walks out into the hall. "You two, in the principals office, now."

I drop Marcel and walk to the principal's office with Sophie next to me. I give her a confused look. She whispers to me, "I can help."

I just nod. The teacher is behind Marcel leading us to the office. When we get there he tells us to wait here. We sit down on opposite ends.

Mrs. LaRue walks out. "Miss. Deveraux? What are you doing here?" Sophie stands up and brushes off her jeans. "I was there I thought I could help clear things up." The principal gives her a look and leads her in, while the teacher walks out.

Marcel and I sit in silence until he decides to accompany his glare with a disgusted tone, "Who are you." I roll my eyes and give him a cheeky smile. "Kol. Mikaelson." His eyes widen and he's about to say something when Mrs. LaRue comes out with Sophie. "Thank you Miss. Deveraux. Mr. Mikaelson, You next." I walk into the office and Sophie gives me a look like, it's going to be alright.

"Mr. Mikaelson, normally there would be consequences for getting into a fight on your first day. But, Miss. Deveraux showed me the video."

My ears perk up. She made a video? Wow that's actually really smart.

"Apparently this has been going on for a while so, I'd actually like to thank you for bringing this to my attention. Now, you should get to your next class."

At her dismissal I just have to ask "So, that's it?" She nods and I get out of the room quickly.

I smirk at Marcel on the way out who looks steaming.

I smile at Inadu who looks happy talking to Sophie.

"Thank you." I bow and they both giggle.

"Class now." We all head to our next classes.

I see Rebekah pass by with a clique of privileged looking girls. Rebekah averts her eyes as soon as I catch them. She has to realize that everyone knows we're related by now.

The day has gone pretty well. I'm just finishing up in study hall since gym is the last subject for pretty much everyone.

I get my stuff from my locker, wanting to avoid the chaos before heading to steps. I get there right when the bell goes off.

After a few minutes, Sophie arises.

"Ready to go?" I nod my head and push myself off the stone wall.

When we get there, I see Elijah pull up into the driveway. Sophie blushes and turns away so he's facing her back.

"If you say a word, I will cut you." Sophie threatens and I chuckle. "I won't say a word." I swear and lock my lips while throwing away the key. ;)

 _Weren't on the way to the football game. Dad keeps yelling at Klaus and Elijah to stop messing around._

 _"Will we have fun?" My brother asks me._

 _"We will. I'll play with you, Henrik. I promise." I tell him._


	10. Staying the night

The Mikaelson Family dinner tonight is, awkward. To say the least. By the first five minutes, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah are already on their phones. Esther and Mikael are working late, which I suppose is no surprise, and Freya is out with her friends or whatever. So my siblings are, what else, texting on their phones. By this point, I've gotten that my siblings are in a group chat. Their phones are constantly buzzing and they keep giving each other looks.

Low self esteem like, I look at my my phone which is lying on the table in front of me. Silent. I just try to focus on my food. This is just how it's going to be. After hearing Rebekah laugh loudly, and in my opinion, just plain obnoxiously, I'm just done sitting quietly. I leave the table and go up to my room. I grab The Rising, in the Left Behind series, it's my latest book. Most people don't know this, and i really doesn't care to point it out, but I actually like reading. I know some people, most likely Klaus, would find it nerdy.

I hop downstairs and continue eating while reading. Elijah clears his throat, I just ignore him and keep my head down. Klaus is the first who actually has the gall to comment.

"You know it's quite rude to read with company." I scoff at him from across the table. "Yes and it's quite rude to have a conversation where the whole purpose is to exclude someone." I point out.

"Well you didn't really need to know what we were talking about. It's nothing personal so just let it go." Rebekah pipes up. I have a brilliant idea. I take the lid off my smoothie and throw it right at her blonde face.

"Kol!" She screams, drenched. I smirk and push off from the table walking out.

I hear my name screamed once again but I don't stop. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm whipped around. "Kol, you need to apologize." Elijah tells me.

"Of course I will. As soon as you and them do as well. I had to walk to school and back because dear brother and sister were too embarrassed to be seen with me. And ditched me." Elijah's eyes widen and I suppose he didn't know that. "I'm sorry Kol. I didn't know." I nod. "I guessed. Listen, Elijah I can't be here right now so, I'll see you later." I go up to my room and pack an overnight bag. I get a couple med bottles and zip my bag shut.

I rush down the stairs and try to get out the door without anyone noticing. When I get to the driveway, Elijah is already waiting there leaning on his, I'm sure, at least $60 000 dollar car flipping his keys on his fingers. "What do you want, Elijah?" He doesn't avert his eyes from straight forward.

"Well I assumed you were going to spend the night somewhere else. You used to do that a lot when you got into arguments. I'm going with you." He announces to my surprise. "What? Yeah, I'm good Elijah." I go to walk past him but he stops me by standing in my way. "I'm not letting you walk around the streets of New Orleans by yourself, with cancer." I roll my eyes at what he adds at the end. Of course. I shake my head but he continues, "And I have a car." Okay so that's something useful.

"Fine." I cross over and get into the passenger seat.

He gets in after me and pulls out of the driveway.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" Right, he should probably know since he's driving.

I give him the address to the hosptial and we drive in that direction. He doesn't ask questions or criticize my choice.

"So, mind telling me why we're spending the night in a hospital?" I raise my eyebrows at his question.

"You don't have to stay. You can just drop me off."

Elijah shakes his head. "No Kol. I'm your elder brother and I have to look out for you." I just scoff.

"Well look who decided to show up. It only took you what, 10 years?"

I turn on the radio and flip through until I find a **Kiss** song. Elijah gives me a look. I only put it on because I remember him sneaking out to all those rock concerts and I thought it would distract him. Maybe it would make him feel guilty. He always talks about how all of us should behave but I remember what Elijah was like during his rowdy years.

I think he gets it so we don't talk the rest of the drive.

When we arrive at the hospital I jump out, grab my bag, and speed walk in.

"Kol!" Elijah jogs after me and catches up.

"Can you tell me what we're doing here now?" He asks me.

I tell him to just follow me upstairs.

 **The Paediatric Ward**

When we get paediatric ward, I tell Elijah he can just put his stuff in the teen room and I'll be right back. But he follows me. _Yay._

I knock on Karin's door and open it. "Hey."

Karin is lying in her bed with Marissa on the couch.

"Kol! What are you doing here?" I love how big her smile is.

"I'm here to check on my favourite patient." She moves over a little and I lay down next to her on her hospital bed.

"Crikey this bed is uncomfortable." It's all lumpy and stiff.

Marissa and Elijah laugh, and I know that Karin is trying to hide her giggling.

"What?" What are they laughing about?

"Crikey?" Marissa questions. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. I know Karin loves my accent." I cuddle up to her and her whole face blushes. I know my accent is sexy and they know it too.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore. Elijah, follow me. We'll be right back." I drag Elijah out of the room and downstairs to the lobby.

"What are we doing, Kol?" I turn to face Elijah.

"Karin's bed is horrible. I saw a mattress down here, unattended, so we're moving it up to her room." Elijah just nods and follows me.

We find the mattress in a empty hallway. I take a look around to check if there are any nurses or people who stop us.

I whisper "now," to Elijah and we pick up the mattress and hurry to the elevator. "You can't take that." A nurse rushes but the elevator doors close just in time.

"Do you always do stuff like this?" Elijah says trying to show his disapproval. But I know he liked the thrill of almost getting caught.

"So, that girl?" He edges. I give him a look, "Too soon."

When the elevator arrives we carry the mattress to Karin's room. "Kol you don't have too."

I ignore her and her and we put the bed next to the hospital one. I pick her up "Whoa" and place her on the couch next to her sister.

I take the blankets from the hospital bed and put it on the mattress.

"There. Now that's a suitable bed." She crawls onto it and I hop onto the other one.

"Also I'm spending the night here." I tell them.

"Yep. That's cool. Totally. Awesome. Yep. Yep. Ye"

Marissa puts one of the blankets over Karin's head.

"Thank you." The figure says before crouching into the blankets further.

Marissa raises an eyebrow to Elijah.

"Oh yeah him too." Marissa leaves to show Elijah where he can stay. Elijah gives me a look to make sure that nothing happens with Karin and I. I roll my eyes and gesture him to leave.

A blonde head pokes up, "Hi." I smile at her greeting. "Hey. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." We talk for a few minutes about my siblings and she's totally on my side. Just like any reasonable person would be.

"Kol." She mutters, "Yeah?" After a moment she answers, "My cemo starts tomorrow morning. I'm um, I'm scared."

I think about it for a minute. I didn't really have the option of being scared. I just had to power through. But Karin can be scared; I want to help her.

"Karin, I'm here. I'll be there for you as long as you want. We're cancer friends, till death or lack of compassion do us part." That gets me a snort.

"Thanks Kol." I smile at her before going to turn out the lights.

I'm not sure where Elijah and Marissa are, but Karin and I go to sleep early; it's a good thing that we both have to go to sleep at the same time.

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update and it's not too long, but I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. Popular

I wake up groggily. I don't want to go to school. The football team's probably going to have it out for me. There's also no chance Klaus would help me out.

I sit up and turn to look at Karin. She has strands of her blonde hair covering her mouth. I glance at my pillow. Oh no. There's scraps of my hair all over it. It's mine too, I mean whose other hair would it be? It's more than before. My hair has been falling out since chemo ended. It hasn't been much, but it has been coming out. Luckily I packed a tuoque with me so hopefully the school doesn't have some sort of policy about that.

I slip out of bed to get some clothes out of my bag to change into in her bathroom.

I think about taking a shower, but I don't want to risk a bunch of hair coming out. So I just grab my Black White Mens Degree Deodorant and apply it heavily. I look in my mirror. Even though I lost some weight, the abs and muscles are still there. I'm just wearing my jeans and putting on my deodorant when the door flies open. I don't see anything, I just hear a squeal.

I look out the door and there's a lump under the blankets on the hospital bed. I go over and hug the shape. "Stop being embarrassed. I was just changing." The head nods in understanding, "At least I had my pants on." Her entire body stiffens.

I take the blanket off and she turns around in my arms, "Ready for today?" I ask. She sighs, "What if it doesn't go away? What if I get worse? I don't want to die, Kol." Her voice and that terrified look in her eye hurts. I feel a break in me. "I'm going to be there. You are not going to die. You are going to live and we are going to go on the best date you can imagine." I offer.

Karin smiles, and asks blushingly, "Who said I would go out with you anyway?" One questioning look from me, "Just kidding. I'd love too." She kicks her legs down in excitement. "Fine, but...I also want something else." Her nervousness makes me excited. She's finally feeling a little more comfortable, "Yes?"

"Only when I'm healthy enough to walk out of this hospital," She trails off and whispers in my ear what she wants. I feel a tingle in my lower area.

"I'm going to change into my scrubs." She hops up and I get my T-Shirt before she changes.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

I'm with Karin until she's wheeled off to chemo. I forced her to pray with me. It really helped me. We also bought took our pills together and compared what meds we take. We're like an old married couple. I wanted to stay and wait with Marissa, but Elijah demands that I have to go to school. I put on my black touque and get into the car next to Elijah. "Hey could you drive down our street?"

He gives me a confused look, "Why?"

"I want to pick up a friend." And with that, Elijah drives us down our perfect little neighbourhood.

When I see Sophie waiting for me by the tree we first walked by, I roll down the window and use my fingers to whistle, "Hey, take you're top off!" I call out. Elijah grabs my sleeve and pulls me back into the car, pulling over to the curb.

"Kol, that is not acceptable be behaviour." I roll my eyes as Sophie hops into the back seat. Sophie hits me lightly in the arm at my comment.

"Hey, jerk." She looks over to the drivers scene and sees Elijah smiling. She slumps back into the seat.

"Hello, Sophie." My older brother greets. She just waves with a simple, "Hi."

When Elijah turns to the road and drives us to school, Sophie gives me a 'freaking out' look before staring out the window.

The drive is pretty quiet; Elijah tells us he has to work so we'll have to walk home.

As soon as we get to school, Sophie darts out of the car after thanking Elijah. "Hey what's wrong?"

She seems wracked with nerves. "I can't believe you made me sit in the backseat with Elijah driving without giving me time to get ready. I look horrible."

"No you don't."

"Also the shirt comment in front of him," She adds, giving me scared, soulful eyes.

"You know you're just waiting for Elijah to say that to you." I tease her, causing her to smack my chest before we head inside. I swear this girl is almost as violent as Hayley.

When we get inside, a group of girls who I've never met before greet me and twirl their hair. "Heeey, Kol."

"Hello, ladies."

By the time we get to our lockers, I've gotten 6 high fives and 5 phone numbers. "Sophie, I know I'm like the hottest guy at this school, but what's up?" People are being super nice to me and I can't think of a reason why.

"Seriously? You got Marcel suspended. You pretty much beat his ass, good job by the way. You're popular, dude. You win." She gives me a thumbs up before we both head to class.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

School goes surprisingly well. Besides Klaus's immediate group, most of the school adores me. Even though I'm a bit thinner, a little paler, it's nice to know school life can somewhat resemble Sydney. Did I mention I was the most popular guy there?

Anyway, Inadu manages to talk more, and made sure I knew how grateful she is to fix her Marcel problem.

At the end of the day, Klaus wanted me to come to his football practice. "Nooooo..." Sophie and Inadu whine.

"Hey, Klaus is trying and let's be honest this is probably the only time he will. Besides, you two wouldn't make me wait and watch football by myself." I give them the puppy lip.

"Oh okay Kol." Inadu agrees. We look to Sophie who sighs and rolls her eyes and in a prim, slightly pretentious voice, "Fine. I guess if you really need me."

"You know we do, sweetheart." I wink. We grab our bags and walk to the bleachers.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

When we arrive, the football team is already running drills and tackling each other.

"I never understood football." I notice. Surfing is freeing and wild and you feel like you're flying. Football is all about pushing each other into the mud and fracturing each other's limbs.

"Yeah neither did I. But I came to every game for a long time when I was younger." I give her a auspicious look. "Didn't Elijah used to play football?" Sophie doesn't take her eyes off the field, "I have no idea what you're talking about.

I smirk at her and turn back to practice. Klaus is actually pretty good. Not that I'll tell him that, but I can think it.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Practice goes on for a hour, to which Sophie and I talk during. With my charm, I'm able to convince her to have dinner at the Mikaelson Compound tonight. I don't know if Esther and Mikael will be there, but it would still be nice to talk to someone who wants to talk to me. Not someone whose parents are forcing them.

She said she would as long as I go down to some college protest with her. I'm good in a protest. Sophie did make me promise not to punch anyone though. Not that I would, I'm a very peaceful person. Most of the time.

We wait like a half hour for Klaus while he's in locker room. When he comes out, I pounce, "Hey, bro. What took you so long? Cami not getting you good?" With, he punches me in the arm. "Hey!"

"I'll have you know I can get it anytime I want."

"A gentleman would defend his lady." He rolls his eyes. I may have deserved the punch, but he did too.

"Shut up, Kol. Let's go home." He starts walking away while Sophie and I follow. "Oh yeah, Sophie's coming to dinner." Klaus is probably going to protest but I stop him, "And I need someone to talk to during dinner so either you talk to me throughout all of dinner or shut up."

Klaus rolls his eyes like usual, and we get into his car.

 **Mikaelson Compound**

As soon as we get out of the car, I directly lead Sophie inside, and upstairs to my bedroom.

"Nice room."

"It is nice, isn't it?" I smirk. "Whoa, nice books." My books are all displayed under my bed, but easy to see.

"Thanks. Honestly I really don't read a ton, but whenever I do, I like options." Admittedly. We both sit on my bed.

"Is Elijah going to be at dinner?" Yeah I'm going to have some fun with this. "He will be yes. Now do you want me to show you his room so you'll know where to have sex when you're making out and can't see anything?"

Sophie gasps and starts swatting at me and I try to deflect. "You are very violent!" I scold her while she gets on her knees to attack me, forcing me onto my back, giving her the offensive.

"Whoa, sorry." I didn't notice the door open. Elijah was standing there looking uncomfortable. Sophie and I realize the position we're in. My legs are opened wide and Sophie's in between them over top of me.

She snaps back and ends up falling off the bed. "Hey, Elijah." This is super awkward.

"Kol, Sophie." He acknowledges. "Sorry to interrupt."

Both of us make extra sure to assure him that 'nothing' is going on. Elijah just tells us that Esther will be home for dinner and escorts himself out.

Sophie buries her face in the pillow in embarrassment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well that was fun."


	12. Ache

Dinner went fine enough. There was minimal talking; I only really talked to Sophie as she took secret glances at Elijah. Just subtle enough that only I noticed. Elijah is oblivious as ever.

That was over two weeks ago though. I'm really very concerned about Karin. She hasn't called or texted me since her chemo started. I wanted to visit her sooner, but Elijah told me to wait and be cool.

For the record, I'm awesome, but I don't want Karin to think I don't care. I should visit her; but Elijah's voice is nagging at me. I don't want her to think I like her "too" much. That could scare her off. I don't understand my feelings all that much either.

School has been sort of boring. Sophie, Inadu and I do get into some trouble occasionally. Like now when we're watching cheerleading practice underneath the bleachers. Surprisingly not my idea.

The girls thought I've been distracted lately. I haven't told them why. Mainly because of my siblings not wanting anyone to know. So they don't treat me different. I don't care, but they do so I'm still quiet.

So the girls thought that if I watched other girls in skimpy outfits flipping around, I would feel better. Really not the worse idea. Some of these cheerleaders are smoking hot. Not like Karin, but still hot none the less.

"He's so cute." Sophie observes "And he's older. Way more mature." I turn around to see Inadu and Sophie looking at an old yearbook from when Elijah was in school.

"Can't you two just play checkers or something instead of making out with photos of my brother?" That gets me matching glares. "You know it just warms my heart that I was able to bring you two together as friends." I tell them sarcastically before turning back to the cheerleaders.

These girls are pretty awesome. They even got me binoculars. Now the cheer team is wrapping up. _Oh they're stretching._ I check out all the girls from behind. Their skirts are so small too. I check out this one with blonde hair. I can't see her face but she looks like a freshman.

They whip around and I think I almost have a heart attack. I was checking out Rebekah! I drop the binoculars and they skid against the back of the bleachers. Rebekah's head turns and she sees me.

Her face turns firehouse red.

"We've been spotted, run, run!" I sprint out of the bleachers followed closely by Sophie and Inadu. I hear Rebekah screaming. The three of us hide behind a blue sedan until we're sure she's gone.

By the time we get back to the house, I'm still taking deep breathes. The girls help me get upstairs and lie on my bed. Inadu goes to get me an ice pack.

"Are you okay, Kol? You shouldn't be this tired." Deveraux observes.

I'm trying to get by breathing under control. "I'm fine I'm just tired." Quick enough, Inadu returns with an ice pack I grab and plant it over my face.

"I checked out my sister's arse." I groan. I continue groaning, contemplating the horror I just experienced.

"Kol, it's fine. It's not you're fault. We are the ones who brought you there." Sophie apologizes.

I can't see cause of the ice pack but I know she's trying to muffle a laugh.

"Just do it." As soon as I say it they both burst out laughing.

"It's just soooo funny." Inadu stomps with her heels.

"Come on, Kol. We're sorry." Sophie lays down and hugs my side, the other one is soon occupied by the other girl.

"Kol, you're really warm. Are you sure you're okay?" I tell the girls I'm okay and that I'll just throw some water on my face.

So I go to my bathroom and get some of my pills to take that should help. I know I shouldn't over exert myself. Now I'm paying for it. After a few moments, I head back out and fall onto the bed between the girls.

"Alright, smother me girls." They both return to my sides, although I get a flick in my head.

"KOL!" This is not what I need right now. I hear a scream from nearby. The door flies open and Rebekah is standing there in a war stance.

"Sorry to interrupt you're threesome, but I need to talk to Kol. Alone." Sophie and Inadu say they'll see me later and I'm left alone with the young blonde demon.

"What up, Megan Parker?"

"Kol! I can't believe you. You are such a perv! Why were you spying on us?" She demands.

"Cheerleaders are hot. Most of the time." I observe her up and down; making her angrier.

"You are such a jerk."

"How did the rest of the cheerleaders feel?" The answers probably honest but I am curious to know. They have been all over me lately.

Rebekah doesn't answer which makes me smirk, "Well?"

"Just because they thought it was cute doesn't mean it wasn't creepy." With that, she slams the door. I now know why people think it's so much fun to drive their sisters insane.

Wait! I refuse to have anything in common with that dick, Tristan de Martel. And I don't. I merely tease Rebekah while Tristan is usually malicious towards Ro.

That's gets me to thinking I should call her. I haven't checked in with her in a while. I dial her number and she picks up after two rings.

"Hey, Kol." I'm immediately hit with sobs. This hits on my nerves. Aurora has had some problems the last few years, and I'm always there for her fully. I feel really guilty I can't be there now.

Aurora was in Paris during the 2015 bombing. Her cousin died and she barley survived. She's been struggling ever since.

"Ro? What's wrong?" I ask her gently. Tough love never really works with her. It just makes things worse.

"I've just, been feeling really overwhelmed lately. I haven't been getting much sleep." This was what I was worried about. Aurora's pretty fragile. She was in Paris during the November bombings in 2015. She saw a lot of people die, including her cousin who was right next to her.

Aurora has been really shaken since then. She's been going to therapy twice a week and has been on medication ever since.

"Aurora, remember our breathing exercises. Whenever you" Doesn't even slow her down, "NO! I tried Kol, they're not working. I don't know what to do. I'm scared." I can hear it in her voice. It's meek and reminds me of a scared little girl.

"Ro, where are you?" "I'm in a stall at the Smoothery. I've been here since second period."

Her words are muffled by her tears.

"Do not hang up, I'll just take a second." I speedily send at text to Hayley and Louis filling them in and telling them to get their butts to the Smoothery.

"Louis and Hayley will be there soon just breath, okay? You're going to be okay." I try to soothe her.

"When are you coming home?" I really wish I was there. These are the moments we're all supposed to be at. And I'm missing it.

"I promise, Aurora, I will be home for Christmas. Then, we can plan our escape to the country side. We can sheep farmers, you love sheep right?" " _Yes._ " She whispers. "So we can do that, and we don't have to be apart again." We both know it's not going to happen, but it's nice to dream. Especially if it helps Aurora.

"Okay. Then we can kidnap Hayley and Louis and bring them with us." She continues. "Absolutely."

I confirm, "And I'll set Louis in the back so you can sit next to him the whole ride." I tease.

"I don't know what you're talking about." When I left, Aurora was really starting to warm up to Louis.

She may be close to crushing on him.

"Sure." I think I've distracted her for now. We continue dreaming about our far off fantasy life, although for accuracy we added that in a small town with not much to do, Dahlia would drag us to church three times a week.

Finally, Louis and Hayley show up to help Aurora. Hayley tells me that they'll handle things and hangs up too quickly. What was that about?

I decide to take a nap, given I'm four years old and actually have a nap time. Plus I wouldn't put it pass Dahlia to have set up cameras or something so she can lecture me about it.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Klaus is hanging out with Cami at Russoues. Maybe hanging out isn't the best word. Currently they're having sex in the back room.

" _Klauuus_." Cami moans one last time before Klaus falls next to her on the bed, leaving both of them panting.

"That was great." Klaus smirks; pleased with Camille's reaction.

They lay there breathing deeply before Cami finally gets up to get her clothes back on. "No, come back to bed." He pleads, trying to pull her back.

"Klaus, it's 5:30, I have to get to my shift." She tries to get away and catches her reflection. "Klaus!" She hits his shoulder in fury. Klaus gave her a hickey too high on her neck to hide.

"What's wrong, Love?" Cami can never get too angry with Klaus when he's being cheeky, but she can get annoyed.

"How am I supposed to hide this? I have to show out and serve right now." Klaus smirks, "That's simple; don't Love. It's hot. And you might get more tips this way."

Camille is still annoyed, but she decides to not get angry with Klaus. As much as she doesn't like the clearly visible hickey, she knows Klaus was showing his affection. He would never admit it though. Klaus has a very: cool, tough guy mojo.

"And you need to get up too. I can't have one of the guys come back here and find you without any clothes on. No one knows what we do back here." Cami makes sure to lock the door, and they come in through the back. Not all the time, but when they need it.

Klaus groans, "Fine. Just give me a minute to watch." Cami allows Klaus to watch her get dressed before forcing him to get up as well.

"Bye, sweetie." Cami kisses Klaus quickly before dashing out to her shift. Klaus sighs, staring after her. He still can't believe that she's his girlfriend. Klaus thinks back to sophomore year when he first started noticing her. Like his older brothers, Klaus was a big player back then. Camille was the first girl who didn't swoon for him. Besides Sophie Deveraux whose extremely not his type.

Cami ignored every one of Klaus's attempts, which frustrated Klaus to no end. Until finally, the English teacher told them they had an assignment which they needed to do in partners. Klaus, to this day, says he played it cool and asked her to be his partner. But in actuality he ran to her desk and yelled, so everyone would hear him, that she was his partner. So, turning on the patent Mikaelson charm, mixed with spending hours of time together, finally convinced Cami to give him a chance.

Buckling up his jeans, Klaus makes his way out the back door. Waiting there, is Genevieve. Klaus rolls his eyes at one of his biggest fans. Genevieve has been obsessed with him since their affair during freshman year; which Klaus would love to forget.

"Hey, sexy. Good performance back there." The redhead compliments. Klaus is frankly disgusted, "You watched me have sex with my girlfriend? I didn't know you were such a pervert, Genevieve," Klaus shivers. Genevieve expected him to smirk at her and be mildly insterested, but disgust never really entered her mind; somehow.

"Now if you'll excuse, I should really get home," Klaus disses, "Please don't follow me."

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

I wake up from my nap feeling groggy. Sitting up, I feel a sharp pain in my ears. I press on them trying to get the pain to lessen, but it won't.

Trying to find someone to help me, I get up but the pain intensifies and I fall to the ground; screaming.

I can't hear anything, but I know I'm screaming.

Not knowing how much time goes by, someone eventually shows up and helps me to my feet. It's hard to see right now, the pain is sort of blinding.

My feet can feel the virbations of the engine starting. IT HURTS SO MUCH! STOP MAKE IT STOP!

I'm being rushed from the car outside, hopefully to the hospital.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Klaus had arrived back at compound and was hit with screams. Kol! He ran upstairs to find his little brother writhing on the floor in pain. He helped him up as carefully as he could and took him downstairs to his car; hurrying them to the hosptial. Klaus kept trying to talk Kol down, but holding his ears, he wasn't sure if his brother could hear him.

Through speeding and a bunch of green lights, Klaus finally got them to the hosptial. As soon as they got inside, Klaus called for someone to help. Klaus told them everything: how he found Kol, how Kol has cancer; what type of cancer he tries to remember; and then he gets taken into some room.

The nurses tell Klaus to wait upstairs; where they took Kol; in the waiting room. He waits for ten minutes before he feels a tap on shoulder. "Ah!" He jumps from his seat, falling onto the ground below.

"Oops, sorry." He gets up to find a blonde teen around his age. "I'm Marissa, nice to meet you." She grabs Klaus's hand and shakes it. "Whoa, firm grip." Klaus feels his hand after it got squeezed by her.

"Thank you. So, what are you in for? Chronic whining?" Klaus snorts at her derogatory remark. "I had to drive my brother here."

"What's wrong?" She asks, concerned. "I'm not sure. I think somethings wrong with his ears. He has cancer so maybe it's something to do with that." Marissa gives him a 'duh' look.

"What kind of cancer?" Klaus thinks for a moment, "Larynx, I think." The blond's jaw drops, "Wait. Is you're brother Kol Mikaelson?" "Yeah." He barley gets the word out before Marissa runs away; obviously to tell Karin all about it. Leaving Klaus perplexed.

Marissa uses her socks to slide up to Karin's door. Though she does slip at the doorknob and fall on her knees, she gets right back on her feet and blows through the door. Karin is lying down on her new bed. She's pale and her usually shining blonde hair looks dull.

"Karin!" Marissa kneels down to talk to her sister whose watching "Derry Girls" on her tv.

"Yeah?" She asks, tiredly. Karin has been exhausted since chemo. She sleeps most of the time, and watched the tv for the rest. When she's not contemplating things. Like her life, her future, even Kol.

"Kol's brother just brought him into the hosptial. I think he's in trouble. He'll probably be fine, but he's here." She tells her sick sister. It's completely obvious that Kol and Karin are crushing on each other. Marissa is getting to the point of pushing them together soon.

Karin's eyes widen with concern; and fright. She hasn't called or texted Kol since going through chemo. Yes she feels guilty. Karin had promised Kol to call, but she was nervous. Chemo's affected her looks, and she doesn't want Kol to see her till she feels better.

"Well don't let him see me. I look awful and I don't want Kol to see me till I look better." Marissa rolls her eyes but nods her head. She feels bad for lying to her sister, but it's all for the best.

"I think it's time for another update." Karin decides, having her older sister get her iPad and set up the live feed before handing it too Karin.

"Hey viewers, welcome back to _My Cancer Chronicles_."


	13. Let Us Return

Dinner went fine enough. There was minimal talking; I only really talked to Sophie as she took secret glances at Elijah. Just subtle enough that only I noticed. Elijah is oblivious as ever.

That was over two weeks ago though. I'm really very concerned about Karin. She hasn't called or texted me since her chemo started. I wanted to visit her sooner, but Elijah told me to wait and be cool.

For the record, I'm awesome; but I don't want Karin to think I don't care. I should visit her; but Elijah's voice is nagging at me. I don't want her to think I like her "too" much. That could scare her off. I don't understand my feelings all that much either.

School has been sort of boring. Sophie, Inadu and I do get into some trouble occasionally. Like now when we're watching cheerleading practice underneath the bleachers. Surprisingly not my idea.

The girls thought I've been distracted lately. I haven't told them why. Mainly because of my siblings not wanting anyone to know. So they don't treat me different. I don't care, but they do so I'm still quiet.

So the girls thought that if I watched other girls in skimpy outfits flipping around, I would feel better. Really not the worse idea. Some of these cheerleaders are smoking hot. Not like Karin, but still hot none the less.

"He's so cute." Sophie observes "And he's older. Way more mature." I turn around to see Inadu and Sophie looking at an old yearbook from when Elijah was in school.

"Can't you two just play checkers or something instead of making out with photos of my brother?" That gets me matching glares. "You know it just warms my heart that I was able to bring you two together as friends." I tell them sarcastically before turning back to the cheerleaders.

These girls are pretty awesome. They even got me binoculars. Now the cheer team is wrapping up. _Oh they're stretching._ I check out all the girls from behind. Their skirts are so small too. I check out this one with blonde hair. I can't see her face but she looks like a freshman.

They whip around and I think I almost have a heart attack. I was checking out Rebekah! I drop the binoculars and they skid against the back of the bleachers. Rebekah's head turns and she sees me.

Her face turns firehouse red.

"We've been spotted, run, run!" I sprint out of the bleachers followed closely by Sophie and Inadu. I hear Rebekah screaming. The three of us hide behind a blue sedan until we're sure she's gone.

By the time we get back to the house, I'm still taking deep breathes. The girls help me get upstairs and lie on my bed. Inadu goes to get me an ice pack.

"Are you okay, Kol? You shouldn't be this tired." Deveraux observes.

I'm trying to get by breathing under control. "I'm fine I'm just tired." In truth I'm exhausted. I really never should have run. Quick enough, Inadu returns with an ice pack I grab and plant it over my face.

"I checked out my sister's arse." I groan. I continue groaning, contemplating the horror I just experienced.

"Kol, it's fine. It's not you're fault. We are the ones who brought you there." Sophie apologizes.

I can't see cause of the ice pack but I know she's trying to muffle a laugh.

"Just do it." As soon as I say it they both burst out laughing.

"It's just soooo funny." Inadu stomps with her heels.

"Come on, Kol. We're sorry." Sophie lays down and hugs my side, the other one is soon occupied by the other girl.

"Kol, you're really warm. Are you sure you're okay?" I tell the girls I'm fine and they shouldn't worry. "I'll just throw some water on my face."

So I go to my bathroom and get some of my pills to take that should help. I know I shouldn't over exerting myself. Now I'm paying for it. After a few moments, I head back out and fall onto the bed between the girls.

"Alright, smother me girls." They both return to my sides, although I get a flick in my head.

"KOL!" This is not what I need right now. I hear a scream from nearby. The door flies open and Rebekah is standing there in a war stance.

"Sorry to interrupt you're threesome, but I need to talk to Kol. Alone." Sophie and Inadu say they'll see me later and I'm left alone with the young blonde demon.

"What up, Megan Parker?"

"Kol! I can't believe you. You are such a perv! Why were you spying on us?" She demands.

"Cheerleaders are hot. Most of the time." I observe her up and down; spiking her anger.

"You are such a jerk."

"How did the rest of the cheerleaders feel?" The answers probably going to be negative but I am curious to know. They have been all over me lately.

Rebekah doesn't answer which makes me smirk, "Well?"

"Just because they thought it was cute doesn't mean it wasn't creepy." With that, she slams the door. I now know why people think it's so much fun to drive their sisters insane.

Wait! I refuse to have anything in common with that dick, Tristan de Martel. And I don't. I merely tease Rebekah while Tristan is usually malicious towards Ro.

That's gets me to thinking I should call her. I haven't checked in with her in a while. I dial her number and she picks up after two rings.

"Hey, Kol." I'm immediately immersed with sobs. This hits on my nerves. Aurora has had some problems the last few years, and I'm always there for her fully. I feel really guilty I can't be there now.

"Ro? What's wrong?" I ask her gently. Tough love never really works with her. It just makes things worse.

"I've just, been feeling really overwhelmed lately. I haven't been getting much sleep." This was what I was worried about. Aurora's pretty fragile. She was in Paris during the November bombings in 2015. She saw a lot of people die, including her cousin who was right next to her.

Aurora has been really shaken since then. She's been going to therapy twice a week and has been on medication ever since.

"Aurora, remember our breathing exercises. Whenever you" Doesn't even slow her down, "NO! I tried Kol, they're not working. I don't know what to do. I'm scared." I can hear it in her voice. It's meek and reminds me of a scared little girl.

"Ro, where are you?" "I'm in a stall at the Smoothery. I've been here since second period."

Her words are muffled by her tears.

"Do not hang up, I'll just take a second." I speedily send at text to Hayley and Louis filling them in and telling them to get their butts to the Smoothery.

"Louis and Hayley will be there soon just breath, okay? You're going to be okay." I try to soothe her.

"When are you coming home?" I really wish I was there. These are the moments we're all supposed to be at. And I'm missing it.

"I promise, Aurora, I will be home for Christmas. Then, we can plan our escape to the country side. We can sheep farmers, you love sheep right?" " _Yes._ " She whispers. "So we can do that, and we don't have to be apart again." We both know it's not going to happen, but it's nice to dream. Especially if it helps Aurora.

"Okay. Then we can kidnap Hayley and Louis and bring them with us." She continues. "Absolutely."

I confirm, "And I'll set Louis in the back so you can sit next to him the whole ride." I tease.

"I don't know what you're talking about." When I left, Aurora was really starting to warm up to Louis.

She may be close to crushing on him.

"Sure." I think I've distracted her for now. We continue dreaming about our far off fantasy life, although for accuracy we added that in a small town with not much to do, Dahlia would drag us to church three times a week.

Finally, Louis and Hayley show up to help Aurora. Hayley tells me that they'll handle things and hangs up too quickly. What was that about? I guess I'll call back later to make sure everything's okay.

I decide to take a nap; given I am four years old and actually have a nap time. Plus I wouldn't put it pass Dahlia to have set up cameras or something so she can lecture me about it.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Klaus is hanging out with Cami at Russoues. Maybe hanging out isn't the best word. Currently they're having sex in the back room.

" _Klauuus_." Cami moans one last time before Klaus falls next to her on the bed, leaving both of them panting.

"That was great." Klaus smirks; pleased with Camille's reaction.

They lay there breathing deeply before Cami finally gets up to get her clothes back on. "No, come back to bed." He pleads, trying to pull her back.

"Klaus, it's 5:30, I have to get to my shift." She tries to get away and catches her reflection. "Klaus!" She hits his shoulder in fury. Klaus gave her a hickey too high on her neck to hide.

"What's wrong, Love?" Cami can never get too angry with Klaus when he's being cheeky, but she can get annoyed.

"How am I supposed to hide this? I have to go out and serve right now." Klaus smirks, "That's simple; don't Love. It's hot. And you might get more tips this way."

Camille is still annoyed, but she decides to not get angry with Klaus. As much as she doesn't like the clearly visible hickey, she knows Klaus was showing his affection. He would never admit it though. Klaus has a very: cool, tough guy mojo.

"And you need to get up too. I can't have one of the guys come back here and find you without any clothes on. No one knows what we do back here." Cami makes sure to lock the door, and they come in through the back. Not all the time, but when they need it.

Klaus groans, "Fine. Just give me a minute to watch." Cami allows Klaus to watch her get dressed before forcing him to get up as well.

"Bye, sweetie." Cami kisses Klaus quickly before dashing out to her shift. Klaus sighs, staring after her. He still can't believe that she's his girlfriend. Klaus thinks back to sophomore year when he first started noticing her. Like his older brothers, Klaus was a big player back then. Camille was the first girl who didn't swoon for him. Besides Sophie Deveraux whose extremely not his type.

Cami ignored every one of Klaus's attempts, which frustrated Klaus to no end. Until finally, the English teacher told them they had an assignment which they needed to do in partners. Klaus, to this day, says he played it cool and asked her to be his partner. But in actuality he ran to her desk and yelled, so everyone would hear him, that she was his partner. So, turning on the patent Mikaelson charm, mixed with spending hours of time together, he finally managed to convince Cami to give him a chance.

Buckling up his jeans, Klaus makes his way out the back door. Waiting there, is Genevieve. Klaus rolls his eyes at one of his biggest fans. Genevieve has been obsessed with him since their affair during freshman year; which Klaus would love to forget.

"Hey, sexy. Good performance back there." The redhead compliments. Klaus is frankly disgusted, "You watched me have sex with my girlfriend? I didn't know you were such a pervert, Genevieve," Klaus shivers. Genevieve expected him to smirk at her and be mildly insterested, but disgust never really entered her mind; somehow.

"Now if you'll excuse, I should really get home," Klaus disses, "Please don't follow me."

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

I wake up from my nap feeling groggy. Sitting up, I feel a sharp pain in my ears. I press on them trying to get the pain to lessen, but it won't.

Trying to find someone to help me, I get up but the pain intensifies and I fall to the ground; screaming.

I can't hear anything, but I know I'm screaming.

Not knowing how much time goes by, someone eventually shows up and helps me to my feet. It's hard to see right now, the pain is sort of blinding.

My feet can feel the virbations of the engine starting. IT HURTS SO MUCH! STOP MAKE IT STOP!

I'm being rushed from the car outside, hopefully to the hospital.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Klaus had arrived back at compound and quickly heard screams. Kol! He ran upstairs to find his little brother writhing on the floor in pain. He helped him up as carefully as he could and took him downstairs to his car; hurrying them to the hosptial. Klaus kept trying to talk Kol down, but holding his ears, he wasn't sure if his brother could hear him.

Through speeding and a bunch of green lights, Klaus finally got them to the hosptial. As soon as they got inside, Klaus called for someone to help. Klaus told them everything: how he found Kol, how Kol has cancer; what type of cancer he tries to remember; and then he gets taken into some room.

The nurses tell Klaus to wait upstairs; where they took Kol; in the waiting room. He waits for ten minutes before he feels a tap on shoulder. "Ah!" He jumps from his seat, falling onto the ground below.

"Oops, sorry." He gets up to find a blonde teen around his age. "I'm Marissa, nice to meet you." She grabs Klaus's hand and shakes it. "Whoa, firm grip." Klaus feels his hand after it got squeezed by her.

"Thank you. So, what are you in for? Chronic whining?" Klaus snorts at her derogatory remark. "I had to drive my brother here."

"What's wrong?" She asks, concerned. "I'm not sure. I think somethings wrong with his ears. He has cancer so maybe it's something to do with that." Marissa gives him a 'duh' look.

"What kind of cancer?" Klaus thinks for a moment, "Larynx, I think." The blond's jaw drops, "Wait. Is you're brother Kol Mikaelson?" "Yeah." He barley gets the word out before Marissa runs away; obviously to tell Karin all about it. Leaving Klaus perplexed.

Marissa uses her socks to slide up to Karin's door. Though she does slip at the doorknob and fall on her knees, she gets right back on her feet and blows through the door. Karin is lying down on her new bed. She's pale and her usually shining blonde hair looks dull.

"Karin!" Marissa kneels down to talk to her sister whose watching "Derry Girls" on her tv.

"Yeah?" She asks, tiredly. Karin has been exhausted since chemo. She sleeps most of the time, and watched the tv for the rest. When she's not contemplating things. Like her life, her future, even Kol.

"Kol's brother just brought him into the hosptial. I think he's in trouble. He'll probably be fine, but he's here." She tells her sick sister. It's completely obvious that Kol and Karin are crushing on each other. Marissa is getting to the point of pushing them together soon.

Karin's eyes widen with concern; and fright. She hasn't called or texted Kol since going through chemo. Yes she feels guilty. Karin had promised Kol to call, but she was nervous. Chemo's affected her looks, and she doesn't want Kol to see her till she's healthier.

"Well don't let him see me. I look awful and I don't want Kol to see me till I look better." Marissa rolls her eyes but nods her head. She feels bad for lying to her sister, but it's all for the best.

"I think it's time for another update." Karin decides, having her older sister get her iPad and set up the live feed before handing it too Karin.

"Hey viewers, welcome back to _My Cancer Chronicles_." She begins, "So today, my friend, Kol, got rushed to the hospital. He's gone through chemo already but him being back in the hospital, he might be sick." Karin's voice shakes.

"Kol really deserves to get better. He's already made so much progress and there is no way we can let him get trapped in these walls again. So, the few people who are watching his video, please pray with me for Kol. Please."


End file.
